Home Coming Surprise
by Devine Justice
Summary: AU. Pre- revalation. Sookie was raised by an adopted family in Sweden after her Gran died. When she returns to Louisiana she is in for a surprise when she encounter supes for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For your entertainment! I thought up this little nugget while fighting a case of writers block and watching a very B grade movie. All translations will be at the bottom. I will continue this if I get enough interest. I am still working on my other story Just Can't Get Enough I promise the next update for that soon.**

**A huge thank you to EtherealDemon for her cultural advisement and for the translation of the Swedish portions in this story.**

**I own nothing just playing with the toys of others.**

Finally here I am in Shreveport after a 19 hour flight from Sweden; if I never get on an airplane again it will be too soon. I have spent the last 6 years living in Stockholm with my adopted family after my Gran died suddenly. Since I was only 15 and they decided Jason was not fit to be my guardian I was placed by the state with a nice family that lived in Shreveport and I was happy to still be close to BonTemps and could still see my friends. After living with them for a year they petitioned the court to adopt me so that I could move to Sweden with them after my foster fathers company promoted him to VP at their firm there.

For a long time I was sad to be leaving behind my brother and all my friends but soon after we had moved I made the decision not to cry about it since things could have been worse. I finished high school there and after much difficulty I learned to speak Swedish as well as I spoke English and stayed with my adopted family even after I was an adult and started college. I always kept in touch with Jason and over the years we became close, I knew he felt bad that he was not the one to look after me after our Gran had died but he was barley an adult then and I harbored no resentment towards him.

Jason was the reason that I had come back to Louisiana after all these years, he had finally found him a nice girl and they were getting married this summer. I decided that instead of just spending a week here for his wedding that I would take the summer of from school and spend it with my brother and my old friends. I leased myself an apartment that specializes in short term rentals and took a job as a maid in a very swanky high rise apartment complex near downtown. I was excited and exhausted and couldn't wait for Jason to show up and drive me to my apartment. I sat down on one of the benches in the passenger pickup area and must have dozed off because the next thing I knew heard Jason's voice calling my name.

I jumped up and hugged him tight, I didn't realize how much I had missed him until I laid eyes on him. He helped get my bags into his truck and talked nonstop as we drove to my apartment. He filled me in on all the town gossip, told me all about his fiancée and that he had just been made the lead supervisor on the road crew. Soon we pulled up to my apartment and all I could think about was hitting the sheets to get a few hours sleep before I had to start my first shift at my new job. I hugged Jason and promised that I would come by the next day to meet his fiancée Krystal and catch him up on my life. I piled all my bags in the corner of my room, peeled off my clothes, set my alarm clock and passed out seconds after my head hit the pillow.

After what only felt like minutes my alarm clock pulled me from my sleep. I swatted at it trying desperately to silence it for a few more minutes but only managed to know it off the table. _Damn! _I dragged myself out of bed turned off the offending alarm clock and staggered into the bathroom to get ready for work. After a shower that helped bring me back to life I went to the kitchen to make some coffee noting that it was 7:30 and I had to be at work in 30 minutes I had been in the shower a lot longer than I thought. I set the coffee to brew and ran back to my room and threw on a jean skirt white wife beater and cropped jean jacket pulled my hair up into a ponytail and added some gloss to my lips and a little mascara before I decided that was good I was only going to work after all. I ran back to the kitchen filled a travel mug with coffee and took off out the door as I had to walk 3 blocks to get to my new job and I didn't want to be late on my first night.

I arrived at The Valkyrie Tower Apartments promptly at 8pm; I made my way to the security desk to ask where I should go to meet my new supervisor. The huge man seated behind the desk smiled a lopsided leering kinda smile at me asked my name and told me to have seat and he would call up to let them know I was here. I grabbed a seat and a magazine to keep my occupied while I waited, I heard the elevator ding and looked up to see if it was my new boss but it wasn't. However huge bald and creepy was staring at me from behind his desk he had weird purplish eyes and he was leering again since he thought I was checking him out. _Ewww…dream on buddy! _I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him.

I shrieked and almost jumped out of my skin when I turned to find a woman standing right next to me. She laughed and said" I am Pam and you must be Sookie Stackhouse." I nodded and said "Pleased to meet you Pam." She informed me that she would be overseeing me and getting me set up to work, she seemed none too pleased to be doing it either. She told me I was being assigned to the penthouse levels and that they were located on the top three floors. She said there were eight apartments 3 on two of the floors and 2 on the top floor; she said that I would be splitting the 8 with another girl named Amelia.

She explained that all the apartments had to be finished by 4 am and we were never to start work on any apartment before 9pm. When I asked why people would want a maid working in their homes at such a late hour she said their residents all work at night so that's the best time for them so they weren't disturbed during the day. _Weird that everyone in those units' works at night must all be for the same company. _

Pam then handed me a key card that would give me access to all the apartments informing me that I would pick it up with security when I arrived and drop back off before I left. She handed me a black vest with the name and logo of the building embroidered on one side and my name on the other. _Well at least the uniform isn't ugly! _She handed me a list of the units I was going to be taking care of, my list of duties and showed me to the room that held all the supplies and a break room.

I stowed my things in a locker and put of my vest checked my reflection in the tiny mirror satisfied I swung the locker door shut and turned to get my supplies. For the second time tonight I shrieked and nearly had a heart attack as Pam was suddenly right in front of me. _Sweet baby Jesus! "_Sorry Pam I didn't mean to scream in your face, I just didn't hear you come in." She laughed and smiled at me and asked "Are you always this jumpy?" I shook my head and felt a blush rise on the face in embarrassment and said "No." and that was the truth I usually heard people coming way before that got close enough to startle me, you see I was born different, I can hear the thoughts of others. Then it hit me like a Mack truck I couldn't hear her thoughts, how did I miss this during the last hour we had spent together! She was still smiling when she leaned towards me and inhaled, her eyes got a faraway look to them and she said "You smell wonderful Sookie." _Ok this is weird my boss just smelled me. Is she hitting on me? "_Thanks Pam, it's called Deep Red." I replied. She winked at me and said "Yes, well you better get to work if you want to finish by 4. Have a good night Sookie." Then she walked away.

I started putting gall the supplies I would need to clean the four apartments I had been assigned to tonight while I was thinking about not being able to hear Pam. I had never encountered someone whose mind was closed to me, some people were more difficult to read but I still got flashes or feelings from them. I found it wonderful the more I thought about it, how nice it will be to be around her and not have the shield my mind from the onslaught of musings form her mind.

Speaking of the onslaught of thoughts I could hear whoever was coming down the hall like they were using a megaphone. A few seconds later the door opened and a very loud thinking brunette bounced into the room. I slammed my mental blocks up to shut off her thoughts so I could concentrate on what she was saying.

"Hi there, I'm Amelia and you must be Sookie." She drawled. "Hi and yes I am" I said. She went on about how much she liked it here and that she was glad I wasn't old or mean like the last maid and she hoped we could be friends. I smiled and said "I would like that Amelia, but we better get to work." She agreed and we went our separate ways since she had the three apartments the floor below mine, I had the two suites on the top floor.

I rode the elevator up with my cart to get started. Every suite I entered was just amazingly beautiful who ever built this place has great taste and very expensive taste. They were all furnished differently to suit the occupant and none of them were very messy usually just the bathrooms and bedrooms required cleaning. I met Amelia after I finished my floor and we finished the last three suites together. We worked well together and had everything finished by 3:30.

Amelia suggested we go and sit on the roof and relax before clocking out for the night. She told me the view was not to be missed and that she found it very peaceful up there. I agreed so we stopped by the supply room and dropped of our carts and grab our personal stuff before heading up. She was right it was magnificent and I decided that I would come up her to unwind after all my shifts. When it neared 4 we headed down to turn in our keys to Quinn the Creeper, Amelia laughed when she heard me call him that and agreed whole heartedly that he was in fact a creeper. We said our goodbyes and I headed home.

That was how the next 2 months passed by, I spent my days with Jason and Krystal helping plan the wedding and at night I cleaned the apartments with Amelia before we convened on the roof before heading home. I liked my job, spending time with Jason, Krystal and Amelia and catching up with old friends; I was going to miss all of it when I returned to Sweden in 2 weeks. Jason's wedding was a week and a half away and after they left for their honeymoon I left for home.

It was Saturday night and I was getting ready to go to work when I heard someone banging on my door. I finished putting on my gloss and ran to open the door and found a grinning Amelia waiting for me. "Hey Sookie, I thought since I was just up the street having a coffee that I would grab one for you and we could walk together." She said. "You came bearing gifts of caffeine, how can I say no to that!" I said returning her smile.

I grabbed my jacket and purse and we headed to the Valkyrie. While we walked I asked Amelia if she had ever seen anyone in the apartments since she had been working there because I never had. "Nope never." She said. "Don't you think that's strange?" I asked. She shook her head and told me they all work for the same company and that they did a lot of international business and handled stuff that could only be done at night. "What do you think of Pam?" apparently I was full of questions tonight but I wondered what he deal was since she was always smelling me and making eyes at me that looked hungry.

When I looked at Amelia she was blushing "Well, what do you think and why are you blushing?" I asked. "Sookie Pam likes women and she and I have hooked up a few times. I think she's great!" She replied. "Why do you ask, are you interested in her? We aren't a couple or anything." Now I was blushing. "No nothing like that I don't swing that way. She just sniffs me a lot and tells me how nice I smell. It's weird but now it makes more sense." I said.

We walked in and got our keys from the creeper and he was leering at us just like always. _God, what a pig. _I had the top floor as always and told Amelia I would meet her on the lower floor later. I took the elevator up to my floor and slide my key into the lock of the larger suite, this one was my favorite. It reminded me of home and clearly who ever lived here was from one of the Scandinavian countries based on the art work and antiques that decorated it and it always smelled wonderful like sandalwood and night air.

I put my iPod on and loaded up my favorite playlist as I began to clean up the suite. I was dancing to the beat while I washed up the dishes in the sink and put them up to dry. My favorite song started playing as I made my way to the laundry room to retrieve the dry cleaning to hang up in the closet. I swayed my hips as I crossed the bedroom to the closet and was grooving away as I hung up the last of the shirts. I spun around just as the song ended to find I wasn't alone in the suite. I shrieked at his sudden appearance as I was sure no one had been here when I came in.

He held up his hands in an I surrender gesture which looked comical cause he was a big guy wearing only a towel. I pulled out my ear buds and glared at him "No one is supposed to be here, I don't know how you got in but you best be leaving before I call security." I said. He smiled at me and what a beautiful smile it was, that's when I noticed the rest of him was amazing too. I was snapped out of my ogling by the sound of his voice "No need to call security this is my home. I thank you for defending it so valiantly." He said with a chuckle.

I blushed ten shades of red and said "I am so sorry. I didn't think anyone was here. I'll grab my stuff and get out of your way." I rushed past him and out of the closet. He must have been in the bathroom when I came in but I didn't hear anything with my ears or my mind. That stopped me in my tracks, I hadn't heard his mind, and he was silent just like Pam. What are the odds of finding 2 silent minds in the same place after never in my 21 years finding one before? _Think on that later for now I gotta get out of here._

I grabbed my things and headed for the door when I heard his voice "What is your name?" he asked. _Shit he is probably going to report my intrusion to Pam and I'll get fired. I leave in a week so not like it matters. _"My name is Sookie." I replied. "Eric." He answered back. "It's real nice to meet you Eric and I am sorry for invading your space, I didn't hear you when I came in. I have never seen anyone here at all since I started and I guess I should have paid better attention." I said. I was babbling and I knew it but I can't help it, happens when ever I get flustered.

He smiled at me he was clearly amused at me being so flustered and said "Do not give it another thought; I was not here when you came. I only arrived minutes before I found you in my closet." _Whew glad he isn't mad I would hate to lose the job even if I will be leaving soon. I would miss my sanctuary on the roof and Amelia._ "Please go ahead and finish your work I do not mind you being here, I will be in the office and out of your way." I nodded and went back to his room to finish my tasks there.

I decided against putting my IPod back on, I didn't want him to sneak up on me again I doubt he'd enjoy me shrieking in his face twice in one night. I started changing the linens on the bed it was weird being in his personal space while he was here. I wondered what he looked like laying here in his silk sheets. I bet he sleeps nude someone that had such fine sheets surely enjoyed the full experience. _Shit! Oh my god! am I really thinking about him naked in his bed. Pull it together Sookie. _

I heard a knock on the door and it open and close then I heard Pam's voice. I heard Eric call out saying he was in the office and then her heels crossing the suite towards him. _Wonder what she is doing here? He said he was fine with me being here. _I went back to my duties and was about to put my IPod on so I wouldn't feel like I was eves dropping on whatever they were saying but I was very curious to know why she was here.

"You called Eric? Is Sookie in your room?" Pam said her tone implied that she thought something untoward was going on. "Yes, I have met the maid actually I nearly gave her a heart attack when she was dancing in my closet." He said with a laugh. _Oh I am just so thrilled he found me so damn entertaining. _"Dancing? Why on earth was she dancing in your closet Eric? You better not scare her off she is one of the best we have ever had. Also she smells delicious." Pam sounded annoyed. I guess Eric was some Lothario that slept with maids or scared them right out of work.

"Hanging the dry cleaning, she was dancing while she worked. I did not mind at all she is quite skilled and I have no intention of scaring her off. This is not why I called you here thought." He said. I felt my cheeks flame and wondered just how long he had watched me dance before I noticed him; I had been grinding around in there for about 10 minutes. _Oh my god how embarrassing! At least he liked it. _

When they resumed their conversation he was speaking Swedish, I guess they didn't want me to know what they were going to say now. Too bad for them that I was fluent in that language, I was more than curious to know what they had to say that they clearly didn't want me to hear. "Du har rätt om hennes doft den är mycket mer tilltalande än flesta människors. Hon är annorlunda Pam. Det är omöjligt att glamma henne." Oh for crying out loud what is with them and their thing with my scent, I mean I really like my perfume too but for Pete sake they seem obsessed. I can most certainly be glamorous if I want to; I am no beauty queen but damn how rude. Why am I so different? I mean I am but no one has ever come right out and said it before. At least he didn't intend me to hear his rude opinion but it still hurt.

"Det är något som är annorlunda med henne, hon är något annat. Tror du att hon vet vad vi är? Det skulle vara illa, vi kan inte låta henne avslöja oss." Pam sounded tense now. What the hell did she mean by that I have an otherness about me? Oh god! No, no, no they could not know about my mind reading. Maybe they think I'm gay, maybe they are gay and that's what she meant about knowing about them. Who would I tell if they were, I don't care how they live their life.

My heart was beating out of my chest I didn't like being discussed and was terrified that they knew my secret. I grabbed everything and made a bee line for the door; I threw everything on my cart and decided to head to the roof to regain my composure. A little meditation and prayer always centered me so I went to the little area I had set up on the roof for that very thing. I gazed up at the stars and began taking deep breaths, my heartbeat slowly returned to normal and I felt my body relax.

Once I found my center I closed my eyes and began to recite my pray to the All Father. I could have said it in English but it seemed to feel less genuine when not spoken it the native language in which it came from. I lit my candle and faced the north and began my prayer.

Oden varde helgad, ni som bär otal anleten. Herjafader jag söker er. Hör min bedjan och giv mig styrkan att besegra mina motståndare. Mitt öde befinner sig i era händer, må det ledas till framgångens stigar. Giv mig tålamod och förmågan att motstå misströstan så som ni själv har gjort tidigare och erfarit så mycket mer innan mig. Belägra er i mitt hjärta och min själ genom det mörka nätterna, Allfader, tills jag åter erhållit Livets Runor och jag som ni bliver hälsosam, hel och vis.

I felt better afterwards but I realized that I was ready to return home. I was glad that I had come back here to be with Jason for his wedding and really happy to have met Amelia but I didn't feel like I belonged here anymore. I never felt out of place even though I was different back home with my adopted parents, my friends there had always made me feel welcome and even the people I worked with there had never made me feel different. It occurred to me that Pam and Eric didn't try to make me feel bad they had no idea I understood every word they had said.

I cleaned up my little private space and stowed my things under the AC unit. I still had two suites to finish before I could go and now I was going to have to work double time to finish by 4. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard anyone approaching, so when I stood up I shrieked when I saw Eric standing there looking at me. "Oh sweet mercy you scared me to death Eric." I gasped out.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked. "Long enough." He replied. I wasn't sure what to make of his tone or the look that was on his face. I was annoyed he should have let me know he was here, was he spying on me. Shit did he hear everything I had said, did he know I understood all that they had said. "It's rude to spy you know." I huffed. "Your one to talk about spying, you were very content to listen in on my conversation in the suite." He said coolly.

Well he had me there I had stayed in his room overhearing everything they said. My biggest question was still did he know I understood Swedish and second did they know my secret. "I wasn't spying, I was working. I couldn't help but hear what you two said you were in the next room; you could have asked me to leave if you required more privacy." I insisted. He grinned at me and said "Your very feisty Sookie, I like that in a woman." Did he follow me up here so he could hit on me, I laughed I couldn't help it. I guess my secret is safe! "I have to get back to work Eric. I have a lot to do before my shift ends. Have a good night." I said as I walked around him and headed for the stairs.

I could feel his eyes following me as I made my way across the roof. "Min natt skulle var mycket bättre om den slutade med dig i min säng." He said. Well the nerve of that man, who does he think he is speaking to me that way. I spun around and leveled him with a glare "You watch your mouth mister; I won't stand for your nasty talk." I hissed at him. He smiled at me triumphantly and I realized the error I had just made, he spoke to me in Swedish and I answered him. _Oh fuck my life! Stupid Sook very stupid._

**A/N: Translations for Home Coming.**

"**You're right about her fragrance is much more appealing when most people. She is different Pam. She cannot be glamoured."**

"**There's something different about her, she is something other. Do you think she knows what we are? It would be very bad, we cannot have her outing Us"**

**Hail Odin, you who bare innumerable faces. God of War i seek you. Hear my plea and grant me strength to conquer my opponents. My fate is in your hands, may it be led to the paths of success. Grant me patients and the ability to withstand dispair as you have done and so much more before me. Besiege yourself in my heart and my soul though the dark nights, Father of All, until I once again grasp the Runes of Life and I am as you are healthy, whole and wise."**

"**My night would be much better if it ended with you in my bed."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow you guys just blew me away with your response to this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my muse is very happy! Much love to Ethereal Demon for doing all the translations!**

**I own nothing; I just like playing with the toys of others.**

Well this is a fine mess I have gotten myself into; it wasn't the end of the world that he was now aware that I spoke Swedish. He was still grinning at me like a fox in a hen house, it was clear the man liked the taste of his victory in finding out one of my secrets. At least my biggest secret was still safe.

"Well since you're aware that I can understand what you were saying in the suite let me just say that I do not appreciate being discussed. I will have you know that I can be glamorous if I want to. There is nothing different or other about me either. Furthermore what the hell is with you two and the way I smell, if you like my perfume so much you can get your own bottle at Dillard's!" I said venomously.

He looked at me with an amused expression before he full out laughed at me and not a chuckle either a full on belly laugh. _Oh that's it; I have had enough of him for one night._ "I retract what I said earlier it is defiantly not nice to meet you, have a good night Eric." I seethed and turned around to head back inside.

This job could just be damned I was leaving in just over a week and I was not going to be insulted or laughed at by him. "Come now don't be angry Sookie. This is the best laugh I have had in a long time, you are most amusing." He said mirth still in his voice. I didn't bother responding and yanked the door fully intending to leave him standing there but the door wouldn't budge. _Damn it all to heck! Mother trucking door! _I felt like kicking the door and having a tantrum but I restrained my impulse to have a fit.

Then his voice was right in my ear "I have not finished speaking with you yet." He purred. How he got to where I was from where he had just been across the roof without me noticing I have no idea but he was holding the door shut and right behind me.

"Alright then what do you want to talk about?" I said annoyed. I turned to face him so he could say whatever it was that he felt was so sure fired important. He was staring at me intensely looking deep into my eyes like he was expecting to find answers there. I took note that he had the most beautiful icy blue eyes I had ever seen.

I was beginning to wonder if he was going to say anything or just stare at me for the rest of the night. I felt a weird prickling sensation in my head; it felt like the beginnings of a headache. I blinked my eyes and shook my head a little to try and shake it off, when I looked back up at him he was looking at me curiously. I heard him inhale deeply and I was barely able to stop myself from rolling my eyes. _Really? Again with the sniffing, he is so strange._ "You are wrong Sookie, you are very different." He said.

"You can think what you like and I hate to disappoint you but I am pretty much just like everyone else." I replied. It was the truth other then my little quirk I was just like any other 20 something girl. He looked skeptical and it was obvious that he wasn't convinced.

I turned around to lean on the door and he took a step back from me before he continued with his questions. "How is it that you came to speak Swedish? That is different considering that the inhabitants here barely speak a discernable form of English." He snarked.

I burst out laughing at his evaluation of the local dialect, it is true that southerners do not speak the kings English let along a foreign language. Once I got my laughter reigned in I answered him "Well I guess that I learned the same way you did, my parents taught me." At hearing this he raised an eyebrow at me I don't think that was the answer he was expecting at all. He quirked an eyebrow up looking at me expectantly, clearly waiting for me to expound on my answer but I didn't know him and I wasn't in the habit of telling strangers my life story.

"Do you live here in Shreveport?" He inquired. I wasn't sure how much I really wanted to tell him. I had no idea if he was some crazy stalker type but there was something about him that made think it would be alright. "I do currently but I will be leaving to go back home to Sweden after my brother's wedding at the end of the week." I answered. I think I saw disappointment flitter across his face before he locked his features down again. I couldn't figure out why that would disappoint him, he didn't even know me.

"What are you? He asked suddenly. _What the hell kind of question is that? _Then I remembered what they were saying earlier wondering if I knew what they were. "I am a woman obviously and I am straight." I supplied. He looked confused for a moment and then he barked out a laugh as my words sunk in. "Do you know what I am?" He asked suddenly very serious. Well if he is gay he probably wants to make sure I don't tell anyone. He does some corporate work according to Amelia, perhaps they frown upon homosexuality. Sad as it is to say the people of Louisiana are not very tolerant when it comes to folks being different, trust me I know.

"Gay?" I offered sheepishly, his eyes widened in surprise and he looked incredulous. _Well shit, he asked. Didn't anyone every tell him not to ask a question you don't want to hear the answer to. _"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." I said trying to reassure him. He was still gawking at me like I had grown a second head and the incredulous look he had been wearing turned to offended.

"I am not gay Sookie. What on earth would have led you to that opinion?" He asked. _Great, that is just wonderful. You know what they say about assuming well it's true and I had just made an ass out of me._ I could feel the blush rising on my face "Oh… ok… sorry. Oh my gods this is so embarrassing! I just figured…. you were since I know Pam is and…. you guys were wondering if I knew about you… and shit….sorry." I stuttered out wishing I was anywhere besides here.

He just looked at me with a lopsided smile on his face and shook his head. _Damn him, why is it I act like a complete idiot around him. Maybe because he is freaking hot and silent and…..whoa girl snap out of it! _It was then that I heard Amelia's loud brain chattering away, she was wondering why I hadn't met her to help clean the last of the rooms and she was hoping I was on the roof. _Shit it must be 4 already if she is coming up here._

I almost did hear Eric when he started speaking again "Jag skulle kunna spendera timmar att visa dig hur gay jag inte är." He said in Swedish and I think he was more talking to himself then to me. I was shocked at what he had just said, the nerve of that man. "Ja du, det är väldigt framfusigt av dig Eric. Jag vet inte vilken typ av kvinnor du är van vid, men när du talar till mig så talar du till mig som den dam jag är. Jag vägrar att stå ut med att du är ful i mun!" I hissed at him.

His eyes widened and he had the decency to look properly chastised. _Ha! It slipped his mind that I would understand him._ It only lasted a moment before he moved closer to me with a leer on his face "I find that I enjoy the sound of you speaking in my native tongue Sookie." He purred.

He looked very sexy his voice had dropped an octave and was full of lust. I felt butterflies explode in my stomach and it suddenly felt a lot warmer out here, just as he started leaning towards me closing the distance for a kiss the door to the stairs burst open and Amelia walked out the door.

"Sookie are you…Oh...Oh my god! I didn't realize…well this explains why you never came down to help me finish." She said with a smirk on her face. _Thank gods for Amelia showing up, I almost let Mr. Arrogant kiss me. What is wrong with me? _"This is SO not what it looks like!" I exclaimed blushing furiously. I saw Eric grinning smugly barely holding in the laugh that was trying to escape him, I just wanted to slap the smug right off his face.

"Ok, if you say so Sook. I just came to see if you were ready to leave. I got that classic hotty vampire movie and thought we could watch it your place if you're up for it? She said. I saw Eric roll his eyes and snicker when Amelia announced the movie. He could just snicker all he wanted but let me tell ya Interview with a vampire is one of my favorites! "Yep, I am ready to go and a movie sounds great! Let's grab our stuff and get out of here." I replied happy as hell to be getting away from Eric before I did something I would probably regret.

Amelia grabbed my hand and we headed for the stairs just before I walked inside I heard Eric call my name, I popped my head back out and he said quietly "Jag ser fram emot att se dig igen Sookie, och att fullfölja det vi påbörjat." He said his voice thick with desire. "In your dreams Eric!" I retorted childishly before I ducked inside and walked quickly to catch up with Amelia.

Once we made it back to the employee lounge I grabbed my things from my locker and tried not to see the look Amelia was giving me and I sure as heck was trying to not hear what she thought she walked up on. "Soooo, who was tall, hot and blonde?" she drawled. "That was Eric and he lives in the bigger penthouse on the top floor."I told her.

She grinned at me and waggled her eyebrows "Reealllly, I have to know more! He so is in heat for you Sook!" She said. "Amelia!" I squealed. I spent the elevator ride down telling her the whole story and she was completely enthralled. She asked me if I was going to see him again and I told her not if I could help it. _In truth I wouldn't mind seeing him again he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, his mind was silent and we had things in common. If only he didn't ruin such a nice package by talking. _

"Now now Sook my bullshit meter is ready that as false." She chided playfully. I fixed her with a stare but didn't argue with her further. "Ha! That's what I thought. he is single, hot and wealthy. You're single hot and on vacation sort of, Why not have a summer fling?"She gushed. Thankfully I was saved from having to answer her when the elevator dinged and the door opened into the lobby.

As soon as we stepped out of the elevator Quinn swung his creepy gaze over to us and waved. I cursed silently in my head I was so not in the mood for his BS tonight. We walked over to the desk and turned in our badges as we chatted about the movie we were going to watch and trying to decide which flavor of ice cream to pick up at the grab it quick on the corner by my apartment.

"Hey Sookie." I heard Quinn calling right as we were about to walk out the front doors. I rolled my eyes and turned around "Yea Quinn, what can I do for ya?" I asked and immediately regretted my choice of words as I was suddenly assaulted with his vile thoughts of what I could do for him. _Ewwww….I felt like I need to bleach my brain after the things I saw! _

"I was wondering if maybe you like to go out tomorrow afternoon and grab some lunch before your shift?" he asked with an expectant look on his face. _Oh why me?_ "Umm...sorry Quinn I am real busy but thanks for the offer." I said firmly hoping he got the message and quickly walked out the door. I was clearly wrong because I heard him holler at me down the street "I'll be a Rose's café if you change your mind. It's a block north of here. Noonish." He yelled. _Damn I liked Rose's coffee but I guessed I would be avoiding that place I really didn't want to have a close encounters with the creepy kind._ I didn't stop or look back I grabbed Amelia's hand picked up our pace and rounded the corner.

Once we were at my apartment we both changed into more comfortable clothes, I grabbed some blankets while Amelia grabbed the ice cream and spoons and we settled in to watch our movie. We had both seen it so many times that we were reciting the lines to each other and cracking up, I was really going to miss her when I went home. Betweens us we killed that half gallon of cookie dough ice cream, we talked about work, laughed at Quinn the creepers antics and Amelia was still trying to convince me that hooking up with Eric was a good idea.

After awhile we noticed that the movie had ended and dawn was starting to break we decided to get some sleep. As I made my way to the room Amelia started giggling "What is so funny Ames?" I asked. She took a few deep breaths and got control of herself and said "Oh I was just thinking how much like vampires we live. Up all night and scurrying off to our resting place as the sun rises."

She was right I hardly ever saw the sun these days I lived at night and slept the days away; I shook my head and laughed "Yea the only difference is when we rise instead of blood we hunt down at hot cup of coffee." That sent her into a whole nother set of giggles"I think we should go to sleep since today we will be finding a new coffee shop to haunt I do not want to run into Quinn." With that I headed into my room and dove under the down comforter on my bed.

I lay there and tried to fall asleep but it was not happening for me and I groaned knowing that I was going to be miserable if I didn't get some rest. I tried counting sheep, no dice. I counted specks on the ceiling, not helping. Then my mind drifted back to my encounter with Eric earlier, even though he was an arrogant ass he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He smelled wonderful, had the most amazing icy blue eyes, his body was just downright divine and the way I felt when I was close to him left me wanting more not to mention the silence of his mind. . I wondered what it would feel like to kiss his perfect lips and the next thing I knew my alarm was blaring.

Amelia came bounding into my room and shouted "Wake up Sleepy head! It's time to start the caffeine hunt." I growled at her and informed her she was way too darn cheery for me having just woken up. I reluctantly got up and drug myself to the shower. I stayed in longer than I planned and let the hot water pound the sleep from my body. Once I was washed, scrubbed, and shaved I was ready to face the night. I threw on my favorite dark wash jean skirt a crimson v neck tank top grabbed my purse and keys and we headed out to search for a new coffee shop.

We found a neat little place just a block past the Valkyrie called Josephine's and their coffee was just amazing it was better the Rose's! We walked into the apartment tower to the welcoming glare of Quinn, he gave us our keys without a word and I was thankful for that as I didn't want to deal with any drama tonight. I was already a nervous wreck about possibly running into Eric again so much so that I decided that I would clean his suite last instead of first like I usually did.

Once we made it to the employees' area I stowed my things in my locker, put on my vest and was checking my makeup and hair when I felt someone behind me. I turned and Pam was standing there looking bored as usual "What can I do for you Pam?" I asked. She was eyeing me intensely and I felt that weird prickling in my head again. _Why is it I am suddenly getting headaches so often? Why am I always with her and Eric when I do? Probably because they stress me out with their "secret" talk._ I shook my head giggling at my thoughts.

Pam looked uncomfortable and I couldn't imagine why. "I just wanted to remind you that I need your forwarding address to mail you your final check." She said. "Oh right. I will leave it on the board in the lounge." I replied. Pam nodded before she went to talk to Amelia well more like flirt with her. I closed my locker and went to load my cart for the evening.

Amelia and I made quick work of the suites on the lowest floor; I didn't even think anyone had used anything in there. The bathrooms were spotless as were the kitchens and bedrooms. I had never in all my life seen people who kept such perfect house, I guess when you work a night and sleep all day there isn't time to do much. It was time for me to head up to clean Eric's floor; I was both excited and nervous about it.

On one hand I really wanted to see him again there was something different about him. I would like to get to know him I got the impression he had quite a story. On the other hand he had a natural talent for getting under my skin. He enjoyed pushing my buttons and seemed to delight in bringing out my sassy nature. I didn't think it was a good idea to get involved with him since I was leaving soon, what would be the point.

I opted to clean the smaller suite before I ventured into his, I know I was being a coward but I just didn't know how to handle the things that stirred in me when I thought about him. Much to my annoyance this suite was just as freaking spotless as the others had been. I dusted everything, washed the windows and ran the vacuum. I spent a few minutes looking around to see if there was anything else I could do trying to delay the inevitable._I can do this, just go in there and do what you have to do. _

I listened to see if I could find the vacuum that was his mind but I didn't find anything, guess he is at work. I put in my ear buds and opened the door to his suite; well he had defiantly been here. There were glasses in the sink, sheets all rumpled and as usual there where wet towels all over the bathroom floor. _Maybe they all had a sleep over at Eric's. _I burst out laughing at that thought. I cued up my favorite playlist and danced my way thru cleaning his place. Eric never appeared while I was there.

I was hauling his laundry in the marked bags to throw down the laundry chute when my phone started vibrating. It was a text from Amelia telling me that she was going to be hanging out with Pam tonight so she wouldn't be meeting me on the roof. I replied telling her that was cool and to have fun.

Since I had an hour left til I had to turn in my key I stored my cart in the housekeeping closet and made my way up to the roof to unwind. I was incredibly tense after worrying all night about seeing Eric and I was looking forward to relaxing in the night air. I walked to the edge of the building and looked out over the city; it really was a beautiful view. I heard Amelia yelling "Hey Sookie!" I leaned out over the edge to see her waving like a maniac.

I waved back to her and watched as she jumped into what I guessed was Pam's car before they sped off. As I stood back up my key fell out of my vest pocket and landed on the little ledge that went around the building. _Son of mother…Unfreakingbelievable! _I knew I couldn't just leave it there since I couldn't leave the building without turning it in.

The ledge was only about two feet down and I was sure I could reach down and grab it. I hooked my foot under the pipe that ran around the roof to anchor myself and leaned over the edge. I just about had it when a bird that had been roosted nearby got spooked and took flight.

The suddenness of its departure startled me causing me to jump and lose my balance. I clawed at the building trying to stop myself from falling. It was no use, it was like it all happened in slow motion. I slipped off the roof hitting my head on the little ledge and screamed bloody murder as I fell.

One minute I was falling, the next I was cradled against Eric's body, he was flying! My head was pounding and felt blood running down my face from where I split my head open when I hit the ledge. I looked up to see Eric smiling at me, my vision was blurry and my brain felt addled but I swear on my life he had fangs! Then everything faded to black.

**A/N—Translations**

"**I could spend hours showing you how gay I am not."**

"**Well that is mighty forward of you Eric. I do not know what kind of women you are used to but when you speak to me you will speak to me like the lady I am. I won't stand for any of your nasty talk!"**

"**I look forward to seeing you again Sookie, and continuing what we started"**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again my lovelies! Much love to all of you who have reviewed or alerted this story. You guys rock! So we have some EPOV this time mostly plot setting up for some citrus next chapter.**

**I OWN NOTHING. I just like playing with the toys of others.**

**EPOV**

Tonight when I woke from my day death my thoughts were immediately centered on that fiery blond maid I had found dancing in my closet the previous evening. I had been completely entranced by the way she moved her body, her scent was unbelievably sweet and she was stunningly beautiful. It had taken every ounce of control I possessed not to pounce on her.

From that moment on my interest in her steadily grew. What started out a simply the desire to make her a tasty meal and fuck changed into the need to know her; She was different in so many ways. I never wanted to know anything about anyone that didn't personally affect me in some capacity.

Our conversation on the roof was delightful; I hadn't been so amused in quite some time. I was more than a little shocked by the things I learned about her. She spoke Swedish, honored the gods of my people, stood up to me without flinching, and she liked hot vampires. _How wonderful for me!_

I had every intention of spend some more time in her company I wanted to see her smile again, hear her laugh, talk with her and I most certainly wanted her in my bed. I was still surprised that I had almost kissed her, kissing is not an activity I usually partake in, fucking and feeding most defiantly but not kissing. Kissing someone signifies that there is an intimacy between two people and since people are food I find it unappealing, it would be like humans kissing the cow they were about to dine on.

Deciding to get on with my night I got up showered, threw on my usual jeans and a T-shirt before heating myself a bag of donor blood and went to my office to read the report Pam compiled on the lovely Sookie. I perused the details of her life; much to my annoyance there wasn't much to be found. After her grandmother had died she became a ward of the state and was placed with a family in Shreveport who later adopted her and moved them to Sweden. _Well that explains a few things._ She has lived there for the last 6 years and attends university as a business major. Her brother lives in Bon Temps and is marrying a Were at the end of the week. _I wonder if she knows about Were's._

I am reminded of what she said last night about only being her for another week and find that I do not like the idea of her leaving. I wondered if it would be possible to persuade her to stay, it is so rare to find someone who actually has things in common with you especially when you're a thousand year old Viking vampire. Yet here she was a 21 year old girl who made me feel alive and who I felt a connection to that I could not explain.

In all my long life I have never desired to get to know a human, never felt a pull towards one either but this girl draws me in like a moth to a flame. I want her to know me, want me, need me and I want the same with her. _What the fuck? I can't believe I just thought that. That sounds like…like a relationship._

My original plan for the evening had been to lounge around my office and wait for Sookie to show up so that I could find out more about her. I decided against doing that now, my thoughts about her were disturbing. I do not have feelings, relationships or any of the like; this girl was a danger to my existence and most probably my sanity.

I stored my file on Sookie in my safe, shut off my laptop, threw on my favorite leather jacket and left for the evening. I texted Pam letting her know I was going out for dinner and wouldn't return til after 4. I had a few issues to deal with concerning my area but mostly I was avoiding Sookie. _I should be so proud, I've fearlessly fought is so many battles and here I am hiding from a human girl._

I spent hours wandering about my territory checking in on my business interests and dealing with any issues. I stopped in at an underground Supe bar and found myself a nice little blond for dinner. The whole time I was with her I kept imagining Sookie feeding me, hell I thought about her all damn night no matter what I was doing. I truly wanted to see her again but forced myself to stay away. In fact I was thinking about staying in one of my safe houses for the remained of the week until Sookie went back home. Again the thought of her leaving clawed at my insides.

I landed on the terrace outside my suite at a quarter of four I knew that by this time that Sookie and her witch friend Amelia where done cleaning and hanging out on the roof. I stood enjoying the night air when Pam sent me a text saying she was going home with Amelia for a little girl time. She also informed me that she would get any information she could about Sookie and put one of those winking text faces at the end of her message.

I was just going to head inside when I heard the witch shouting "Hey Sookie!" I looked down from my balcony and seen her waving like a lunatic. I rolled my eyes humans were a bizarre group. I looked up and saw Sookie leaning over the edge of the building as she waved back laughing. Something fell from her pocket as she stood up and landed on the small ledge that decorates the top of the building.

I could tell she was gauging the distance to see if she could reach down and grab it or not. I could have reached it no problem but Sookie was a small woman. I watched her stretch over the edge of the building and take a few swipes at it; I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me watching her bat at it.

In her attempts to grab the lost article she scared a roosting bird into flight and I watched as she lost her balance. I saw her clawing at the building desperately trying to keep her from falling without success. The sound of her skull connecting with that ledge made a sickening crack that echoed of the nearby buildings and she let loose a terrified scream as she free fell towards the street.

Without a second thought I launched myself into the air and caught her cradling her against me. Her blood was gushing form the nasty wound on her head causing my fangs to snap down. She had the most delicious smelling blood I had encounter in centuries. She looked up at me thru unfocused eyes and several expressions crossed her features in rapid succession surprise, shock and then pain before she went limp in my arms.

I quickly returned us to my suite and carried her into my bedroom. I placed her on the bed and assessed the damage to her head; she had lost quite a bit of blood. Her breathing was shallow but regular and her heartbeat was a little on the slow side but I was sure she would survive. I was shaking with the effort to keep myself from licking the blood from her I didn't want to lose my control with her but the scent of her blood was driving me mad.

Since she was stable I went and heated up some bagged blood to calm my vampire nature before I drained her. I paced around like a caged animal as the consequences of my actions hit me. I had revealed myself saving her, she couldn't be glamoured if it were anyone else I would have just let them fall to their death but the thought of harm coming to her made me feel…. I don't know exactly but I didn't like it. _Feelings? I felt for her. I really should just go in there and kill her._

I walked back into my room and stood next to the bed just looking at her. She was beautiful and unique and I couldn't do it. I didn't want to. I like her even though it goes against my nature. I reach out and push her hair back away from her face letting my fingers trail against her check. _So soft and warm. _

My phone starts buzzing in my pocket I walk into the bathroom before answering. "Yes Pam, what can I do for you?' I say. "What the hell is going on with you? I am getting all kinds of weirdness from our bond." She says sounding irritated. I roll my eyes utterly exasperated. "Nothing is going on with me. I am fine." I had hoped she would let it drop but I should have known better. "I beg to differ Eric something has happened. Just tell me what it is your feelings are odd." I almost burst out laughing odd was not the word I would have chose. "Sookie fell off the roof tonight and I saved her." I explained.

That statement was met with silence I could feel thru our bond that Pam was stunned. "You saved her? Why on earth would you do that Eric? Oh…Oh no surely not! You like that little breather don't you?" I could hear the mirth in her voice. "Pamela!" I hissed at her warning her to let this go. "Fuck a zombie you do!" she squealed. I heard Sookie starting to wake up and knew I had to go try to handle this situation. "I have to go Pam she is waking up." I said and hung up before she could tease me any further.

**SPOV**

I woke up with my head pounding; I blinked my eyes several times trying to focus them. What the hell had happened to me to wake in such a state? I closed my eyes against the pain and tried to remember what happened….OMG! I had fallen off the roof trying to get my key back! Eric had snatched me right out of the air, he could fly, and he had fangs!

My eyes flew open and there sitting quietly at the end of the bed was Eric. I tried to sit up but the pounding in my head intensified and my vision swam. "You shouldn't move Sookie you hit your head when you fell, you have lost a considerable amount of blood. You need to rest." Eric said very matter of factly. I reached up to touch my head and found a large gash, when I pulled my hand back it was covered in blood.

"You…you saved me." I stuttered out. Eric nodded his head in the affirmative. "You're a vampire aren't you?" I asked quietly. I had watched enough vampire movies to know I wasn't wrong. "Yes, I am" he said confirming what I knew. I should be terrified I am in the bedroom of a vampire covered in blood but I was relieved, Relieved that I wasn't the only oddity walking the earth.

It certainly explained how he was able to cross that roof last night without me noticing and…Oh my GODS! That's why I can't hear his thoughts, which must mean Pam is a vampire too! I bet every single person that lives in this building is a vampire, that's the real reason the rooms are spotless and they are all gone at night.

Eric's eyes were going back and forth from my bloody forehead to my bloody hand. It must have been the bump on the head that left me a little loopy because the thoughts in my head started flowing out of my mouth unfiltered. "Do I smell tasty?" I blurted. Eric's eyes got huge and a smiled graced his gorgeous face. "Yes you do smell very tasty." He said barely holding back a laugh. _Guess that explains all the sniffing! _"Do all people taste the same?" I continued. He chuckled and shook his head no.

I examined the blood on my fingers and wondered what I tasted like. I brought my finger to my mouth and licked some of the blood off, it tasted kind of like a wet penny dipped in sugar. I noticed the look on Eric's face then, he was looking at me like a man dying of thirst and I was a cool drink of water. "You want to lick me too don't ya?" I half said half giggled. His fangs popped out and the look on his face said it all, he most certainly did want to lick me.

My excitement quickly came to an end when the pounding in my head became worse and I felt blood from my wound roll down my face. "Eric could you take me to the hospital I am going to need stitches to fix this and some pain meds." I rasped out. I was barely able to focus as the room started to spin and fade. "Sookie! Sookie look at me! " I heard Eric's voice calling to me he sounded frantic. I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes to see worry written all over his face.

"I can heal you if you let me Sookie. Being vampire comes with innate healing abilities." He sounded so certain and I was so afraid I was going to die from the head injury I was feeling worse by the minute. I couldn't find it in me to object to his offer. "Ok." I managed to whisper.

**EPOV**

The reaction I had expected Sookie to have to me when she woke never came. I expect screaming, fear and an attempt to escape but instead she was very calm. When she asked if I was a vampire it felt more like a statement then a question but I answered her anyways. I was still waiting for that negative reaction but it still did not come, instead she looked relieved maybe. I could see her working things out in her head and just waited patiently for her to move this interaction forward.

A sly smile appeared on her face right before she asked if she smelt tasty. You could have knocked me over with a feather and I was willing to bet my surprise was all over my face. I barely contained my laughter when I answered her that she did indeed smell tasty. She then wanted to know if all people tasted the same and this time I couldn't hold back I laughed and shook my head no. Of all the things she could ask about she was most interested in the taste and smell of humans. _She is an absolute anomaly._

Sookie was the most interesting human I had ever met and I have met millions in my long life. She seemed giddy and utterly fascinated at meeting a vampire. I wondered if perhaps her head injury was inhibiting her better judgment or if she was simply unconcerned that the monster that hid in the dark was real. It left me wondering if it was perhaps because she was some kind of Supe and thus my otherness didn't affect her the same way.

My train of thought came to a screaming halt when she raised her bloody fingers to her mouth and licked the blood from her slender digit. She had unknowingly just done one of the most erotic things I had ever witnessed. My control was a fraction away from collapsing, lust was clouding my mind and my cock was hard as steel.

Her eyes met mine taking in the hungry look on my face and still the fear did not come. _Does she not realize I could drain her in less than sixty seconds! _ That sly seductive smile returned to grace her beautiful face and she wiggled her bloody fingers before she giggled out "You want to lick me too don't ya?" my fangs snapped down and my pupils dilated as the predator in me roared to life, I never wanted someone's blood as bad as I wanted hers right now. _She is going to be the death of me or I her._

Just as I started to lean towards her full intending to sample what she just offered to me she began to sway, her eyes lost all focus and the color drained from her face. A thick stream of blood rolled down her face and I cursed myself for not paying closer attention to her wound. I felt panic erupt in my chest and called her name trying to keep her from passing out and I wanted her consent to heal her.

Sure I could have done it regardless but for some unfathomable reason I desired her to be willing in all things between us. _Perhaps I should take a moment to make sure my balls are still intact. What in the name of the gods has come over me?_

She managed to barely open her eyes and give me to ok to heal her. I didn't explain what that would entail and she did not ask but there was no time for that she was losing blood at an alarming rate. I lay her back onto the pillow and brush her hair away from the large gash in her forehead. "Just relax Sookie. I will take care of this and you will be fine." I say to sooth her. I run my tongue over her wound to clean away the blood and seal it with my saliva, as soon as her taste hits my palate I nearly cum in my pants.

Her scent has nothing on her taste it is the most magnificent blood I have ever tasted. I continue to lave my tongue over her skin cleaning away every last drop of blood from her face and neck. By the time I finished the task I am trembling with desire, I want so much more then to just heal her. I take a few deep and unneeded breaths to regain my control once I am certain I will be able to maintain my calm I open my eyes to her blue ones staring at me.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded yes. "It isn't stinging anymore but I have a throbbing headache and feel very weak." She whispered. I hated it that she was still so damaged there was already extensive bruising on the left side of her face from the impact and I knew with the amount of blood she had lost it would take her many days to fully recover, not to mention the pain she was suffering.

I could make it all go away by giving her my blood. I had only ever shared blood with my Maker and Pam and I found it unsettling that I was even considering give her blood. I felt a pull to connect myself with her in this way and I didn't understand it. Looking at her again I made the choice. If she would consent I would give her blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for all the amazing reviews, you guys are so awesome! I want to apologize for taking so long to update but my computer staged a mutiny and then died. So what do you say we get this show back on the road ;-)**

**EPOV**

Having made my decision to offer her my blood I was at a loss on how best to breech the subject. Sookie had been very accepting of the fact that I was vampire and she wasn't afraid of me which was shocking enough but what was even more shocking was that she seemed relieved by the fact. _Why would this be a relief to her? Most humans would be doing everything in their power to escape. I am missing something in this equation, I am sure of it._

I didn't want her to be in pain or look so broken. I also didn't want to scare her off as Pam put it and drinking blood to humans would be off putting at the least. There are also the side effects that come with a vampire sharing blood with a human to consider as well. I would be able to feel her for quite some time; oddly enough that idea was appealing. It would also make her dream of me, become more attracted to me, she would be stronger and her senses more acute.

From my point of view all these were good things but I wasn't sure how she would feel about it. I could just not mention anything about it and she'd never be any wiser. I had barely completed that thought before I felt an overwhelming distaste for it. It occurred to me at that moment that I valued her opinion of me.

I decided I would think about it more later, right now I needed to get her to accept my offer. _Need? Gods what has gotten in to me? _The sound of her anguished moan when she tried to sit up pulled me from my inner musings. "Sookie you shouldn't try to move, you have suffered extensive trauma tonight. If you would allow it I can heal you completely." I told her.

"What do you mean? I thought you healed me before?" She asked confusion all over her face. "I sealed your wound to stop the bleeding. There are chemicals properties in my saliva that cleaned and sealed your wound but it isn't healed. There is another way that I can heal you though. You would have no bruises, cuts, aches, nothing. It would be as if it never happened." I informed her.

Is she was interested in being healed then I would tell her the rest if not the less she knew the better. I could tell that she was trying to work out just exactly how I planned to do it. Humans had no ability to repair themselves without having evidence of whatever misfortune befell them. I let her mull it over waiting patiently for her to ask the questions I knew where coming.

She got a mischievous gleam in her eyes and a little smirk appeared of her face "Will this involve more licking on your part? " She asked taking me by surprise. I barked out a laugh that was not even on my long list of things I expected her to ask. The more time I spent in her company the more I liked her, she was so very different. "The healing I am talking about doesn't require licking but I am more than willing to lick you anytime you like." I answered her in my most seductive voice.

A tantalizing blush spread over her cheeks before she winked at me "Mmm… I just bet you would." She said with a smile that would have made the devil himself proud. I was having a hard time focusing on the task I was trying to accomplish as the scent of her arousal began filling the room. This woman was the perfect mix of naughty and nice and it was driving me wild.

"Alright Eric what then will this healing involve? It would be wonderful to not feel so crappy and not have a hideous scar on my forehead." The way she worded that led me to believe that I had a good chance of having my offer accepted. I was looking forward to sharing a connection to her, it was sure to be quite the experience to feel the world thru her.

"I would give you some of my blood. I would bite into my wrist and you would have to drink from me, it will heal you fully. It will not make you a vampire but it will enhance your appearance, your senses and I will be able to feel what you feel for some time to come. You would most likely have dreams about me, very vivid and erotic ones. Any feelings you feel towards me would become enhanced as well, it will not make you feel anything you don't already and I would be able to locate you no matter where you were." I explained hitting all the high points deciding that if she required more clarification then I would answer as she asked.

**SPOV**

Wow was the only word that came to mind after Eric explained how he was planning on healing me and the effects that would have on the both of us. I had several questions that immediately jumped into my mind and I was hoping he would answer me. A lot of things about me would be an open book to him if I took his blood.

I found it curious that the idea of drinking blood was not grossing me out. I really wanted to know why he would do this for me we had only known each other for 48 hours and I doubted that vampires made this kind of offer to humans with any regularity. I felt like this was something I wanted to do and that was weirding me out to the extreme.

I felt draw to him even though he really knew how to get under my skin. He seemed to be interested in me too; hell he risked exposing himself by flying off his porch to save me. That in mind I wondered if perhaps I should let him in on my secret no one and I mean no one knows that I am a telepath. I have been very careful all my life to ensure that it was my secret.

I know that some greedy underhanded people would force me to use it for their gain and I was not willing to open myself to the possibility of abduction and forced labor. I felt I could trust Eric with it, he had trusted me with his secret only fair I returned that trust.

I am positive he and other like him would be hunted down and killed if human kind learned that vampires walked among us. I have seen the minds of humankind and the first reaction is always to kill anything foreign or different from the norm. _Ok here goes nothing. I just hope he doesn't freak right the fuck out when I tell him._

"Eric thank you for explaining all that to me I appreciate you being up front with me about what to expect. I would be very happy to let you heal me but there are some things I should tell you about myself before you make your decision as well." I said trying to keep the nervousness I felt out of my voice.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I could tell he wasn't sure what to make of my statement. I plowed ahead no waiting for him to say anything fearing I may lose my nerve; this was a huge deal for me. "You have said before that something is different about me and your right there is. You trusted me with you secret and I think it is only fair I share mine with you."

I was wringing my hands at this point I was so afraid he wouldn't be comfortable with my quirk but I really hoped he would be. It would be so nice to have someone that I could share the things I went thru with my telepathy. He was extremely curious by this point he was literally at the edge of his seat with anticipation all over his face. _OMG! Relax Sookie. Just say it and hope for the best._

"What I am is a telepath. I hear the minds of humans all the time. I can't hear anything from you or Pam and it's the first time in my life I have been around anyone I couldn't hear. I can't tell you how relaxing that is for me. Some people are harder to get a read from they are more feelings and pictures or just static." I said as fast as possible going by the band-aid principal do it quick and get it over with.

I looked up at Eric to see his reaction fully expecting him to be freaking out, he wasn't. He was sitting their catching flies as my Gran would say; my confession had stunned him silent. His face was comical and I tried desperately to stifle my giggle but failed. "Eric, please say something." I said after minutes ticked by and he still was just sitting there stunned but to is credit he had at least picked his jaw up off the floor.

**EPOV**

A telepath, Sookie is a telepath. I had heard tales that creatures existed with such an ability but never in a thousand years had I ever met or knew anyone who had ever met one. It was very clear that she was nervous and afraid of how I would react to the news and shock was the only word I can come up with to describe my current state.

My mind went into overdrive at the implications of what she was capable of and what the most likely origin of her talent was. There were only two races of Supe's that I had heard of that possessed telepathic abilities one was the Fae and the other was Daemons. If I had to guess based on the taste of her blood I would say she had Fae in her line somewhere.

I was thrilled that she had shared this with me, she trusted me with her greatest secret as I had trusted her with mine. I knew she was special from the moment I saw her and the more I found out about her the more I wanted her. She seemed like she was interested in me as well and I was not happy about her returning the Sweden in a few days, I didn't want to let her go.

If only I had met her earlier in the summer I would have had more time to get to know her, to make her part of my life and most of all to convince her to stay by my side. I would endeavor to do my utmost in the time I had to convince her to stay and be mine. I would not force her if she did not want to, I had never forced a woman to do anything she did not choose to and I wouldn't start now. No matter how much I wanted her.

I looked up and met her eyes when I heard her asking me to say something. I guess I had been lost in my own ruminations far longer than I though and her voice sounded worried. Just looking at her I could tell she thought I was going to freak out and reject her. How could she ever think this, she is amazing with or without her gift. _She is the gift. One I hope to cherish for a very long time._

"Thank you Sookie for trusting me with this as I am sure it was a difficult thing to do. Trust me when I say that it doesn't change the way I feel towards you at all, you have an amazing gift. I would still like you to take my blood and heal if that's what you want." I said. The smile that statement brought was nothing short of spectacular.

"Oh Eric! You have no idea how much it means to me to be able to share this, I have never told another soul and I have had this all my life. Thank you for accepting me." She said with tears glistening in her eyes and launched herself across the bed wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me tightly.

As a rule vampires do not like to be touched but the feel of her luscious body pressed against mine, feeling her warm breath against my skin and being completely surrounded by her scent was amazing and I never ever wanted this moment to end. "Thank you for accepting me Sookie. I too have never had the pleasure of sharing what I am with anyone outside of my kind." I whispered into her hair.

When her grip loosened and she scooted away from me I instantly missed her closeness and a wave of bitter disappointment rolled thru me. I resisted the urge to pull her back into my arms but just barely. "Ok then now that we have that out of the way do we do this?"She asked with a shy smile. _Oh how the gods have smiled on me this night!_

I could have given her my blood from the position we were in currently but I wanted to feel her again. I scooted up the bed til my back was resting against the headboard and patted the space between my legs indicating that she should come and sit there. "It will be easiest if you sit here and rest your back against me." I told her trying with all my might to keep the smirk that was trying to form off my face.

She blushed at my suggestion and it did nothing to squelch the lust that was storming thru me. Just being in contact with her was a pleasure but the knowledge that soon she would be drinking from me, her lips wrapped around my wrist as she sucked my life force into her nearly had me unhinged.

I watched with rapt fascination as she crawled up the bed to take her place between my thighs. She eased herself back against my chest and wiggled around to get comfortable making me tremble with desire. 'You alright Eric? Your shaking." She said her voice full of concern.

"Fine, I am fine." I managed to grit out between my clenched teeth. I took several unneeded breaths trying to regain so semblance of control. "I am going to bite into my wrist now and you will need to latch on quickly before the wound closes." I told her. She grinned up at me "Can I watch?"

Watch? I was confused for a moment as to what she was asking for but then realization bloomed in my mind. She wanted to watch me bite into my wrist my lust and desire exploded. She had no idea what she was doing to me; she had me teetering on the razors edge of control. _Perfect absolutely perfect._

"Yes." Was all the answer I could manage. She turned her body slightly to get a better view and in doing so pressed her hips into me cause a groan to escape my lips. I let my fangs descend and to my great pleasure her pupils dilated and a fresh wave of arousal perfumed the air. I brought my wrist slowly to my mouth and bit into my wrist deeply to keep the wound open longer.

When I pulled it away and offered it to her a whole new wave of her divine scent flooded the air, the fact that she was aroused by the site of my blood covered fangs released the most primal feelings in me. Her eyes moved from my mouth to the bleeding would on my wrist and without the slightest hesitation she grabbed my arm with both hands and pulled it to her mouth.

She licked the small stream of blood that was making its way up more for arm before she latched on and began taking long deep draws from me. At the first taste a deep moan escaped her and she pressed herself into my chest. I wrapped my other arm around her waist pulling her closer and as the ecstasy of her drinking from me intensified I began to rock my hips pressing my throbbing erection into her back.

Never had I ever felt anything like this before not even when I made Pam. When she drank from me it was enjoyable but almost clinical. With Sookie the feeling was the most mind-blowing I had ever experienced and trust me when I say I have experienced almost everything. I thought it couldn't get any better but I was wrong, when she began to rock her hips in sync with me I knew I was lost.

I started kissing my way up her shoulder to her neck placing wet open mouthed kisses all over her nipping gently at her skin before sucking softly on the racing pulse point. We were both moaning and I wanted so much to sink my fangs into her soft flesh and drink the exquisite essence that flowed within her but I wouldn't take from her without an invitation.

Almost as if she could read my mind she tilted her head to the side but I hesitated not certain that was an offer as much as her getting comfortable. She cleared it up for me in the next second when she released my arm with one hand and brought it to the back of my head tangling her fingers in my hair and pushed my face into her neck.

I didn't need to be told twice I growled low in my throat and when I sank my fangs into her neck she bit into my wrist at the same moment sending us both over the edge. I took several deep pulls from her as we rode out the utter bliss of our mutual release. I pulled my fangs out of her and sealed the small punctures I made as the wound on my wrist closed.

Sookie leaned back against me panting softly and thru the new bond we had just formed I could feel that she was totally blissed out. I had never been so sated and content in all my life. _I didn't just heal her. I just had a mutual exchange with her! I just started a bond with her! _Never ever had I ever thought to form a bond with a human. I was more than a little unsettled by what I had just done. I didn't even think about it, I just did it; it was like instinct took over. I know I wanted her but did I want to bond to her fully? Would she want that? _I think I may be losing it. The things this woman does to me makes me forget myself. _

I looked down at the woman lying in my arms and watched the evidence of her injuries fade away. I felt the anxiety I had been feeling about the exchange dissipate. She felt like home and as much as it scared me to feel the way I have been I couldn't find it in me to push her away.

Sunrise was in about twenty minutes and I had a decision to make. Ask her to spend the day with me while I rested or send her on her way. It was insanity that I would allow her access to me while I was dead for the day she could kill me but I didn't think she would do such a thing. The prospect of going to rest with her warm body curled around mine and waking to the same was more appealing then I cared to admit.

"Stanna hos mig?"(Stay with me) I whispered softly.

**SPOV**

What I had just done with Eric was a life altering experience. I never knew anything could feel that amazing. His blood didn't taste anything like I had expected, it was thick and spicy sweet. I could feel him in me everywhere my body felt electrified, more alive than I have ever felt. I couldn't believe how arousing I found it watching him bit into his wrist and the sight of his bloody mouth did sinful things to my libido.

The raw passion that consumed us both was something I hoped to experience again and if I was honest I wanted to go a lot further then we did. I think the connection I feel with him is deeper now that we have shared the most secret part of ourselves with each other. He is a beautiful man with a body that would make a nun sin.

I hadn't expected to want him to bite me the thought had even scared me but I couldn't deny the overwhelming urge to feel them buried in my neck sharing my blood with him as he was doing with me. I don't regret it either it was a mind-blowing experience and I knew he enjoyed it immensely the sounds of his pleasure filled moans and growls are something I will never forget.

I was enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in his arms and I wished we could stay this way. I was really going to miss him when I went home, it so strange that I feel this attached after only knowing him for such a short time but just like his suite reminds me of home he feels like home.

I am really getting sleepy now it is almost 6 am. I guess I should get my stuff and head out I don't know how accurate vampire movies really are but I know they all die for the daylight hours in every one. I was just about to say my goodbyes to Eric and leave when his arms tightened around me and he nuzzled his face in my hair and whispered "Stanna hos mig?"(Stay with me)

I was so surprised and excited and it took all my might to stop from releasing a squeal of delight. _Alright Sook reign it in, you don't want to make an ass of yourself. _ I thought about for only a second before I knew the answer. I knew how much trust he was placing in me inviting me to stay while he was at rest.

"Ja, jag kommer att stanna."(Yes, I will stay.) I whispered back I felt him smile against my ear. He rolled us so we were lying on our side and curled his body around mine. "Sov gott Sookie. Jag kommer att se dig ikväll." (Sleep well Sookie. I will see you tonight.) He said and that was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep in the arms of a vampire.

**A/N: To my Just Can't Get Enough readers I am working on the next chapter and it will be up soon. I didn't save it to my back up drive and it was lost all my work when my computer failed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alrighty my lovelies are we ready for some yummy lemons? I thought so! Thank you for all your reviews you guys really blow me away :D**

**I own nothing just borrowing my favorite characters for some play time!**

**SPOV**

_**I felt Eric's cool hands caressing the contours of my body and turned to face him. I looked into to his icy blue eyes that were burning with desire, his fangs were down and he had the sexiest smile I had ever seen and my pulse went racing. "Yield to me lover" he purred and I felt my temperature rise and moisture pool between my thighs.**_

_**He lowered his mouth to my neck leaving a trail of icy fire as he kissed his way up to claim my lips in a searing kiss. My hands roamed over the muscular expanse of his back before I tangled them into his hair. I wrapped my leg around his pulling him closer to me enjoying the feel of our bodies pressed together.**_

"_**Always." I whispered into his ear when he broke our kiss so I could breathe. That was all he needed to hear as he began to kiss his way down my body. He lavished my breasts with his attentions sucking a nipple into his mouth and pushed two fingers into my hot center while his thumb worked my nub. **_

"_**So wet for me lover." He said a growl rumbling in his chest inflaming my desire for him. His skilled mouth and hands were quickly pushing me towards my release and I needed to feel him inside of me."Eric I need to feel you." I panted out.**_

_**He lined himself up with my sex and buried himself inside me in one thrust; I screamed his name earning me a sexy growl. He pumped in and out of me as I met him thrust for thrust my muscles tensing up as the coil of pleasure within me grew. He began kissing my pulse point and sucking gently nipping at my skin as he thrust into me harder and faster, I knew what we both need to push us over the edge. **_

"_**Bite me Eric!" I said barely recognizing my own voice and as soon as he buried his fangs in my neck I felt my orgasm explode like a supernova.**_

My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright in the bed my hair damp with sweat, my panties were soaked and I was still panting as the aftershocks of the release I just had rippled thru my body. _Holy F! That was HOT! _

I knew Eric had said that I would have vivid and erotic dreams but I never expected them to be anything like that. If he was as amazing in bed as he was in that dream I can't wait for the real thing. _Was I really going to cash in my V card with Eric? _I had only known him a few days but I knew I had never felt like this with anyone else before. Not to mention I could never stand to let anyone else touch me due to the fact I could hear everything they thought about me and it was a major turn off but with Eric that wasn't an issue.

I snuggled myself back under the covers and wrapped my arm around him just enjoying the closeness. I closed my eyes intending to get some more sleep when my phone began to buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out the caller ID informing me that it was Amelia calling "Hey Amelia!" I chirped. "Hey Sook, you going to come and let me in or what? I have been banging on this door for ten minutes." She asked. Oh Gods, She was at my apartment!

I checked the time on my phone and it was already one in the afternoon, we always meet around this time to grab some lunch and coffee before coming into work. "Oh Ames I am so sorry. I'm not at my place." I told her apologetically silently praying she wouldn't ask where I was. Not that I was ashamed of being with Eric but I just didn't want to hear her sass about it right now.

"Well where are you I can come and meet you?" She offered. "I am at Eric's Amelia." I said as I braced myself for the onslaught. "Oh. MY. GOD! It's about time! I NEED details! Oh shit is here right there with you?" She squealed into my ear. "Yes he is but he's sleeping." I said rolling my eyes firstly because I knew what she was going to say and secondly because Eric was dead right now.

"Ahhhhhhh! Good for you girl! Well I'll let you go and get back to that hot piece of tail. I'll see ya tonight, I expect details. Bye." She said and disconnected. Great now I was going to be subject to twenty questions later most of which I wouldn't be able to answer. There was no way I would out Eric and other them some very satisfying dry humping nothing else had really happened.

Now that I was awake I decided to go answer natures call. I strolled into Eric's bathroom with which I was very familiar and that's when I got a look at myself. Hot damn I looked good with the exception of my blood crusted clothes and some in my hair. My hair was lustrous, my eyes seemed more vibrant and my skin was absolutely radiant. _He wasn't kidding when he said my appearance would be enhanced! _

Then the next revelation hit me I was able to see everything clearly even though I hadn't turned on any lights. _Well that's just so freaking cool!_ I peeled off my blood stained clothes and chucked them into the waste bin, there wasn't a mark on me anywhere and I felt strong, energized and very alive. I started the shower and hopped in letting the hot water wash away the blood from my hair and relax me completely.

I sampled all of Eric's bath products and loved having his smell all over me. After about an hour I decided to get out as I was getting pruny, I wrapped myself up in the fluffy oversized towels that were stacked neatly on the vanity. I realized that I had nothing to wear since all my stuff was ruined and I didn't keep extra clothes in my locker either, not that I was going to ride down the elevator in a towel.

So that left me with one option and that was to appropriate some of Eric's clothes, lucky for me I knew where everything was since I was the one who put away all his dry cleaning. I dried of my body quickly and wrapped the towel around my hair before heading into his closet to make my selections. _It feels so naughty walking around his place naked!_

I looked over my options and decided on a nice cornflower blue button down shirt that came to just above my knees, I briefly considered borrowing a pair of boxers but that just felt too weird. Now that I was clean and all my personal needs were attended to I felt sleepy and decided to crawl back in bed to grab a few more hours of sleep it didn't hurt that I had a big sexy vampire to snuggle either._ I just love being snuggled up with him. Is it weird that I think cuddling with a dead guy is awesome? Probably, but I love it anyway! _

It occurred to me that I would need some clothes later and sent a text to Amelia asking if she would bring me something to wear and she responded that she would adding a wink emoticon._ Wonderful I knew I was just feeding the beast that was her imagination._

Since I had all my bases covered I tucked myself back into the wonderful silk sheets and down comforter cozying up next to Eric. I pulled his arm back across my waist and wrapped myself around him, within minutes I too was dead to the world.

**EPOV**

Tonight when I rose from my day death I was greeted with a most pleasurable experience, one I had not had since before I was turned. Sookie's body was wrapped around me her legs twined with mine, her arm curled around my waist and her head tucked into the crook of my shoulder. She had been up and showered at some point but had returned to sleep with me afterwards even going so far as to pull my arm across her as it had been when I died for the day. _I must make this woman mine._

I had considered that when she woke during the day that she may very well disappear before I rose and the idea had needled me. It made my chest feel tight knowing that she had remained with me and more so that she cuddled me while I was dead.

I wanted her to be here, I was looking forward to spending the evening with her and to start laying the ground work of my plan to convince her not to return home at the week's end. Everything about her drew me in and had me hooked, I didn't want to lose what I had found with her.

She was a once in a lifetime find and not because of her telepathy. Everything about her was special and unique; if I lived another thousand years I would probably never find another like her. She and I were made for each other and fate had pushed us together. I didn't plan to squander this opportunity.

I don't believe in love at first sight and until I met her I didn't believe in love at all. Now I at least considered it as something I may possibly feel again if she would have me. It is strange when I consider the fact that most women I meet throw themselves at me while I have no idea whether Sookie would be interested in being mine. She sure made it clear that she didn't care for my company on the roof going so far as to say it was not a pleasure meeting.

After last night perhaps she'd reconsider, she had accepted me, shared the most secret part of herself with me, taken my blood and allowed me to feed from her. She had even responded to me physically just thinking about it was causing a storm of desire to build inside me. The sounds of her desire filled moans , the feel of her grinding her hips against me, her mouth on my wrist sucking and licking as she pulled me into her. _Gods the woman is amazing. I very much enjoyed the small amount of contact we had and I can't wait til she allows me to ravish her body._

I lay perfectly still just basking in her scent and the feel of her warm body attached to mine. I could get used to this so easily even thought this was not something I had often partaken in even as a human. I did not stay around long after getting what I wanted from whatever random woman I bedded.

Sookie made me long for things that have never mattered to me. I wanted to wake with her every evening and die with her at sunrise, I wanted to share myself with her and in return I wanted her to share herself with me in all ways. _Pam ever finds any of this out and I will never hear the end of it for the rest of eternity. _Not that I would care if it meant I could also have Sookie for the rest of eternity. _What the actual fuck? I know her two days and am ready to mate her to me for the rest of my existence!_

Before I could continue on the road to madness Sookie began to stir, her lovely blue eyes fluttered open and when they met mine she smiled. "Good evening Sookie. Did you sleep well?" I asked. I watched as a beautiful blush stained her cheeks and her eyes squeezed shut. _Mmmm lovely, perhaps the dreams have begun._

"I had a hard time staying asleep but after my shower I slept like the dead" She replied and then burst out giggling. I raised my eyebrow at her which caused her to laugh even harder "Sorry….I… I say that all the time but…. now having seen the dead sleep … it's funny" she wheezed out trying to contain her laughter.

I rolled my eyes at her "Ha ha, Are you done now?" I asked. She nodded her head with a serious expression on her face but the corners of her mouth were twitching giving away her continued amusement. "So tell me sweet Sookie why it is you had a difficult time staying asleep this day?" I inquired given the blush that was spreading over her face and neck I was positive the dreams had begun.

"I had a dream about us. I know you said it would happen but I had NO idea it was going to be like that!" She said with a sexy little smirk. I wanted to know what had transpired in her dreams and even more than that I wanted so very much to give her the real thing. "Like what exactly?" I asked praying she would elaborate.

She stretched her body with a feline like grace and rolled herself over til she was laying half on top of me and looking down into my eyes "It felt so real and intense. It was fantastic I have never experienced anything like what you did to me in that dream. I woke up in quite a state." She explained while tracing her finger down my face and neck. My imagination took off filling my head with images of what those things might be.

The blood insured that I would be in her dreams but the things that occurred would come from her mind alone. Her desires would be what determined what we did, if all she wanted was a good cuddle then that's what the dreams would entail but if she desired me sexually well then gods know what her mind would have us doing.

"Tell me. Tell me about the things I did to you." I practically begged. She smiled at me but it wasn't her usual sweet smile it was absolutely mischievous. "Now now Mr. Northman a lady never kisses and tells." She said and winked at me. I growled at her utterly frustrated that I was being denied the details of our dream encounter. "How very noble of you Ms. Stackhouse. However it isn't kissing and telling if you are telling the party involved." I countered feeling I had a justifiable argument.

She laughed, she fucking laughed. "True you do have a valid point however YOU weren't involved. The involved party was dream Eric and you are real Eric." She stated and I was more than irritated that she too had a justifiable argument.

**SPOV**

I could tell that Eric was disappointed that I had not given him the details of what we did in my dream. I had said just enough to imply that something intimate had taken place. I watched him as he sulked quietly and I had the feeling he was planning his next moves to see if he could get me to disclose the details.

My phone started buzzing on the nightstand where I had put it before I went back to sleep. I grabbed it and seen Amelia had texted me saying she was on her way. She let me know she had a duffel bag with clothes for me in it and that she'd be bringing me a coffee. It was 7:30 now; I had half an hour til she would arrive. I closed my phone and tucked it into the breast pocket of the shirt. _Shit now comes the awkward goodbye. Wish I had some experience doing this. Grrrr…what do I say._

"Eric I want to thank you for saving me and taking care of me last night. It means a lot to me that you shared your secret with me and that I could share mine with you." I said. He looked at me questioningly "You're leaving?" he asked. His voice matched the look in his eyes; they were full of disappointment. "I have to work at eight." I said lamely and got up out of his bed.

He leered at me when he got an eyeful of what I was wearing "You look amazing in my clothes Sookie. That shirt looks better on you than it ever did on me." His remark made me feel awesome. "Thanks." I said and could feel the blush rising on my cheeks; no one had ever looked at me the way he was looking at me right now.

"You can't go to work dressed in only my shirt and since you have nothing else to wear you should just stay here with me. I will return you home later if that is what you want." He said with his award winning smile. Gods the man was so tempting when he looked and talked like that. "Amelia is bringing me something to wear and she will be here any minute. So as tempting as your offer sounds I gotta go." I said not even trying to hide the regret in my voice.

It was ridiculous how much I wanted to stay with him but getting anymore attached to him was an all around bad idea. Tomorrow night was my last night of working here at the Valkyrie Towers then I had Jason's wedding Saturday and Sunday night I was getting on a plane to go back home.

"You're certain that you have to go? Nothing I can do to change your mind?" He said while he stretched himself out like a cat in the sun. He was putting on quite the display I watched in awe as the muscles of his chest and stomach flexed under his perfect skin and the sheet slid down to reveal the delicious v of his hips. _OMG! He is so sexy and sneaky! Breathe Sookie just breathe._

"Oh I am sure you could given the chance but you're out of time." I said with a sly smile. I could hear Amelia coming down the hall thinking loudly about the list of things she wanted answers to and wondering if Eric and I were doing it right now. Before Eric could make further attempt s to convince me to stay Amelia banged on the door and yelled that she was leaving the bag on the floor outside and she'd meet me on her floor.

"See out of time. I'm just going to go grab my stuff." I didn't even get to take a step before Eric was out of bed and across the room his arms caging me in as he pressed me into the wall with his body. I can't lie the feel of his hard body pressed into mine as he towered over me his blue eyes staring into mine with brutal intensity lit a fire inside me.

The lizard part of my brain took over at that moment and I pulled his face those last few inches that separated us and crushed my lips to his. He responded with gusto his arms circled around me and he deepened the kissing tracing my lip with his tongue seeking entrance which I happily granted. He lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and tangled my fingers in his silky hair pulling gently as we attacked each other's mouths.

I ground my sex against him desperately seeking some friction earning me a very sexy growl. Eric carried us across the room and lowered me down onto the bed his hands where everywhere mapping my topography. I wanted him, no needed him like I needed air to breathe and in this moment nothing mattered except the two of us. _Ungh…so much better then dream Eric!_

Just as he started working to release the buttons of my borrowed shirt a voice broke the spell "So sorry, am I interrupting?" the voice said dripping with sarcasm, I knew that voice ,it was Pam. "Pam." Eric growled clearly annoyed that her presence had stopped what was sure to have been a very amazing night.

"Some one left this outside your door." She said holding out the duffel bag Amelia had left for me. "That's mine. Thanks." I said as I scrambled out from under Eric took the bag from her and dashed into the bathroom. _Oh my gods I could just die. Can't believe Pam saw us in that position!_

I quickly removed Eric's shirt, hung it up on the towel rack and got dressed fast as possible. In the bag I found a pair of black Capri pants, a sky blue halter top and a bra and panty set with the tags still on them. _ Gods bless Amelia! _

I could hear Eric and Pam arguing in the bedroom but their voices where getting further away. I grabbed my cell and the empty duffel bag cracked the door and noted that the coast was clear. I made a beeline for the door and slipped out unnoticed.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it she was going to not only deny me the details of our dream liaison but she was leaving. I was running scenarios of how to convince her to stay when her friend yelled thru my door that her things were outside waiting facilitating her departure.

She made to leave my room and I was up and across my room before she was able to take her first step. I pressed myself into her and looked into her deep blue eyes as I was about to give her more reasons why she should stay she completely surprised me when she crashed her lips to mine.

I wasted no time returning the kiss I wrapped my arms around her determined not to let her go. When I sought entrance into her mouth she granted it pleasing me immensely. When she ground her hips into mine I nearly lost control I moved us to the bed where things only got better and then Pam showed up.

My childe has the worst timing, it is times like this I question my decision to turn her. She was well aware that Sookie was still with me and since vampires have very acute hearing she knew exactly what we were doing. I could tell Sookie was mortified by being caught in such a compromising position.

If Pam had ruined my chances with her she would suffer my wrath. I noticed Pam inhaled deeply as Sookie grabbed her bag and dashed to the bathroom, the look she was currently sporting made it clear she was aware that she'd had my blood. "You fed her your blood Eric. Why would you do such a thing?" she said. I didn't feel the need to justify my actions to her and chose to ignore her question "Why is it you are here Pam? It had better be good." I seethed.

She handed me a folder that contained a lot more information on my soon to be lover. While I was glad for it I still didn't find it an acceptable reason for her to ruin my night. It was then I heard Sookie dash across my living room and out the door. _Fuck!_

I leveled Pam with a glare and growled at her, she bowed her head and apologized. "You know that tomorrow night is her last night of work don't you." She said. I did not know that, I thought I had at least three more nights to persuade her to stay. I kicked my chair across the room and it exploded into splinters when it hit the wall. "Get me her cell number Pamela. If your actions tonight keep me from having her I assure you the punishment will equal that which I have lost." I hissed at her thru my clenched teeth.

"She's just a blood bag Eric. Find another one; there are hundreds of women willing to service your needs." She said with a roll of her eyes. "You will not speak of her that way. Do as I commanded, NOW!" I roared at her. Realizing that she had over stepped her bounds she bowed her head and quietly said "Yes master." and with that she was out my door. Five minutes later I received a text containing my lovers' number.

I knew she was still in the building and her emotions were rioting. I carefully composed my message to her, I needed to see her again before she left and I hoped that she would once again spend the day with me. _I wasn't finished with you lover. Come for me after your shift. I'll be waiting –E _

I felt it thru our bond when she got my message as a surge of lust and amusement flooded it. _OMG Eric! You are so bad…coming at 4 –S _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so blown away by all the wonderful reviews I got for chapter 5, you are the best my lovelies! I have a few developing stories I am working on and I will let you all be the judge about whether to develop them further; I aim to please ;-) I let Google translate so if it's not right I apologize.**

**I own nothing; just love playing with others toys.**

**SPOV**

I felt like such an idiot after I escaped Eric's apartment, I hadn't said goodbye or anything. I was an adult for Pete's sake and I acted like some silly girl who got caught by her parents making out with a boy. It was awkward being walked in on by Pam since she was my boss but then I wondered exactly who she was to Eric.

She clearly has a key to his home and very obviously has no issues letting herself in. _Oh shit, am I the other woman?_ I could just die. I really liked Eric, I liked him a whole damn lot but I was no home wrecker. After taking a few cleansing breaths I stopped panicking, Eric didn't seem the type to hide things, at least from me. _Hello, he told me he was a vampire._

Perhaps she's his sister or cousin or even just a friend, yes that was it, they were something other than a couple. I hopped into the elevator and concentrated on finding Amelia's brain, she was on her floor waiting for me albeit impatiently. As soon as the doors opened she was on me like white on rice, firing of questions so fast I couldn't get a word in edge wise.

"Whoa Amelia! Slow down." I hollered since anything else wouldn't have registered. She grinned at me and apologized before she told me to start talking. I explained to her what I could instead of Eric catching me from falling I told her he found me on the roof and that we mostly talked after returning to his suite.

She looked disappointed "You were with that delicious man all night and you expect me to believe nothing happened?" I thought of the things Eric and I had done and gave myself away by the blush that rose on my cheeks. "HA! I knew it, something did happen. Details Stackhouse, I need details." She drawled dramatically.

"Oh my gods Amelia I am not talking about my private encounters." That earned me a scowl and a hairy eyeball. "I'll tell you about my night with Pam in return." She promised while smiling like a Cheshire cat. I sooo didn't want to know about the things they had done but thanks to my quirk I got a mental eyeful. 'No thank you." I said seriously.

She pouted and I laughed at her antics before she launched into a new Eric and Sookie related topic. "So are you going to see him again?" I wanted to see him again but I didn't think it was a good idea. "No I don't think so. What would be the point I am leaving in two days and I 'm not sure he wants to see me anyways." I said with a little sadness in my voice.

"You like him though right? I can tell he is into you too just from the time I saw you two together on the roof. Men who aren't interested in a woman do not look at them like Eric was looking at you nor do they invite them home just to talk." She said. God I wanted so much to believe that.

"Shit Amelia, why did I have to meet someone who is so amazing, so easy to be around who I want to keep in my life while I was across the ocean?" I lamented. _Maybe I could find a hot and wonderful vamp in Sweden when I got home. Yea right, Even if I did no one will ever be Eric._ It was so unfair to find someone I could see myself with only to have to say goodbye.

"You know what I think I am just going to go home." I said. The wonderful mood I woke up in earlier was long gone; fate could be a cruel bitch sometimes. Amelia was just about to speak when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and there was a text from a number that I didn't recognize, I opened the message sure someone had a wrong number.

It was a text from Eric! How he even got my number I will never know but when I read what he wrote my mood went from sullen to sublime. _I wasn't finished with you lover. Come for me after your shift. I'll be waiting –E. _I didn't miss the innuendo in his message I was equal parts turned on and amused. "What kind of message did you get to put that look on your face?" Amelia asked breaking me out of my little Eric induced trance.

I giggled and told her it was from Eric and showed her the text. She grinned at me and said "Uh huh he sends you a message like that and you expect me to believe nothing happened last night." I huffed and leveled her with a warning glare "Fine a few things happened but we didn't have sex. It was amazing and beyond anything I have ever even imagined." I said wistfully.

I typed out a response to his suggestive text with a short suggestive message of my own _OMG Eric! You are so bad…coming at 4 –S _I spent the rest of my shift listen to Amelia's sermon on how I should give Eric an chance, she was convinced that destiny and fate were involved in bring us together. She said I could risk missing my soul mate if I didn't follow what my instincts where telling me. She was very into the metaphysical.

I tried to pay attention but I could not stop think about Eric and what would happen when I saw him later. "You gonna answer that Sookie" Amelia said while snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Huh?" was my answer, eloquent I know but I hadn't heard anything she said nor did I notice my phone buzzing.

I answered the call and it was Jason asking me if I had all my things packed to move out tomorrow. I told him that everything was ready except for a few small things I plan to carry with me one being my most beloved possession. We made plans for him to pick me up around six so I could sleep and then I would stay at his place til I had to head home.

Once again the reality of my situation slapped me in the face but I pushed it away in favor of savoring the time I would have with Eric until then.

**EPOV**

I waited impatiently for her reply; if she denied me I would probably destroy my suite. I was hopeful that she would agree to come back; I had so little time left with her. I needed to convince her to stay at least a while longer, I was certain I could make her mine if I played this right.

I was staring at my phone willing it to provide me with an answer. _What is it about her that has me so desperate? I never needed anyone. _I knew the answer to that question; it was because I had never met anyone like her. She was everything I never knew I was missing and for the first time in a very long time I felt something.

The apathy, boredom and most surprisingly loneliness that had filled my existence vanished the moment I laid eyes on her. I could tell after we exchanged blood that she felt something for me but that she was also holding herself back. I assume that it is because she is leaving Sunday and feels making an attachment so far from where her life is makes no sense.

If I am honest with myself it doesn't make sense to me either but this pull I have towards her I cannot ignore. I have my doubts about whether or not I will truly be able to convince her to stay with me. _No, that is not an option!_ I shove that thought from my mind annoyed that I doubt myself. My phone chimed alerting me to her response and when I read her message I feel a stupid grin plaster itself on my face but I don't care. She is coming after her shift!

I shoot Pam a text telling her to alert them that they only need tend to the floor they are currently on and tell her to give any excuse she wants. The sooner she finishes her work the more time I will have with her. Using vampire speed I clean up my own suite, something I haven't done in centuries. Once everything is perfect I order her a meal since I feel her hunger and have it set to be delivered by midnight.

Even though she fed me last night the rush from knowing she is returning and the fact that my lust for her is clawing at me I decide to heat myself some donor blood so that my vampire instincts will calm some. Normally I have no issues with control but Sookie pushes me to the brink of my sanity and unknowingly breaks my control with ease.

Since there is still about an hour before she will be finished I decide to read thru the new information Pam provided with me tonight. She glamoured Sookie's friend Amelia and she knows quite a bit apparently since they spend almost every afternoon and evening together. I have a full list of likes and dislikes, a host of information about her adopted family, hopes, dreams, annoyances and hobbies.

Most things I skim but a few items catch my attention she is a business major with only a semester left until she graduates. Her best friend in Sweden is a guy named Niklas who is an archeology major and she goes with him often to dig for artifacts for fun. Another commonality we share, an appreciation of antiquities. Apparently Sookie found a necklace and it is her most treasured possession. It's pathetic how much it pleases me that we both share so many of the same interests. 

I know quite a bit about Sookie now and am no closer to figuring her out. I have the feeling that I never will and that is just another thing to add to the list of reason why I want her. My phone chiming brings me out of my thoughts, its Pam informing me that Sookie just finished the last suite. Again that stupid grin makes it way to my face, she will be here soon.

**SPOV**

I have spent the last few hours listening to Amelia sing Eric's praises even though she knows nothing about him other then what I told her. She insists fate is involved and informed me that she has a sixth sense about these things. I don't think I have ever rolled my eyes this much in all my life!

Pam showed up and told us that we would only be cleaning this floor tonight since the other residents are out of town on business and haven't touched their suites. When I asked about Eric's floor she said her and Eric wouldn't need cleaning service either. _Well now I know where Pam lives. I might have guessed, thinking about it now, that other suite just screamed Pam._

Pam had been eyeballing us all night and she had never done that before. So she was either watching Amelia or me for reasons yet unknown. Maybe she thought I was going to boost something since I was about to be leaving my employment or perhaps she was curious about me since she found me in Eric's bed earlier or she was crushing on Amelia after their night together.

Whatever the reason I was ready to just finish up, I was hungry I hadn't eaten since yesterday before coming to work. We made quick work of the last suite on Amelia's floor the two of us working together had the place spotless in no time and were finished by 11:30. I told Eric I would be by after my shift but that was usually at four. I considered just going up to his place now but then I figured that he would probably be at work.

After I helped Amelia gather all of our supplies and load them back onto the cart we made our way back to the employees lounge. I still had many hours until I was to meet Eric and I decided I'd go back to my place for dinner and a shower. I texted him thinking he might think I changed my mind if I just left, I was sure Pam would inform him since she's been keeping tabs on us all night. _Finished work early, going to my place for dinner. See you at 4 –S._

I grabbed my purse and keys from my locker and started walking towards the elevator. While I waited for the lift to arrive my phone buzzed alerting me to a new message. _Have dinner with me -E. _ Well I didn't expect that considering he doesn't eat food. I needed to go to my place to pack up the last of my things and put on my own clothes but I also really wanted to spend more time with Eric.

_Ok. Where and what time? –S. _I was already getting butterflies in my stomach. My reasons to hold myself back from him where crumbling like a sand castle at high tide. Not long ago I couldn't wait to go back home but now I was coming to dread that day, I would miss Jason and Amelia for certain but it was Eric that was going to be the hardest to say good bye to.

I couldn't say for sure when it happened but in the span of 48 hours he had become important to me. He was everything I thought I would never be able to find with a man and leaving him, letting go of something that had the potential to be spectacular was killing me. Thank the gods for my phone going off; I was a thought away from spilling the tears that were building behind my eyes. _My place, right now.-E _

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, he wanted to see me now. I pressed the up button and waited for the lift to come and take me up to Eric. While I waited I thought over everything that had happened between us since we met maybe Amelia was right maybe it was fate that had pushed us together.

How else could you explain the maddening attraction we had to each other, the way that both of us were perfectly suited to be with each other. I was seriously considering postponing my departure a few more weeks; I didn't have to be back until mid September when school resumed. _Ok maybe that's a little extreme. Who knows if he wants to keep seeing me, this could just be a fling for him._

I hoped that wasn't the case but would I really be willing to put my life on hold for him? My family, friends and my whole life were waiting for me back in Sweden. _Lord we're just having dinner. Stop over thinking it. _The bell sounded alerting me that the lift had arrived and again the butterflies took over my stomach and I felt giddy.

That happy feeling disappeared like a cockroach when the lights come on when the doors opened to reveal I would be sharing the lift with the creeper Quinn. He leered at me looking me over from head to toe "Well hey there babe. I missed you leaving this morning and coming in tonight." He said. I rolled my eyes and tamped down my desire to smack him, I was so sick of dealing with his advances.

I pushed the button for Eric's floor ignoring him completely but he wasn't giving up. He moved over to my side of the lift and grabbed my hand "Come on Sookie why don't you give me a chance?" he said and started leaning towards me like he was going to kiss me.

"Stop, you stop right there buddy. I am not interested in anything with you. I want you to leave me alone." I replied firmly and tried to take my hand back. He squeezed it tighter and pulled me towards him, I started to get a bit panicky, afraid he was going to force his attentions on me.

"Let go of me Quinn!" I shouted at him pushing against his chest with my hands as hard as I could but he didn't budge. I heard the bell sound, the doors to the elevator sliding open and a vicious snarl then Quinn was gone. I looked out into the hall and saw Quinn dangling by his neck in Eric's hand, he had his fangs down and his eyes were cold as ice, He looked every bit the predator he is.

**EPOV**

Now that Sookie agreed to return, I had dinner ordered, and all my area business was taken care of all that was left was for me to shower and dress. I made quick work of the shower and was standing in my closet trying to decide what to wear. I never put much thought into my outfits, I always opted for jeans, a tank and boots and I was ready. Tonight I was having trouble deciding what to wear, yet another thing to add to the growing list of firsts I have had since meeting Sookie.

I finally settled on a pair of dark wash jeans, a blue button down and my favorite black boots. I left my hair to air dry opting out of any styling products, Sookie seemed to enjoy playing with my hair and I was hoping to encourage it. I loved the way she ran her fingers thru my hair gently scraping her nails over my scalp and tugging slightly on the ends before repeating the process.

I walked out to the living room to retrieve my phone that was chiming rapidly; I looked at the screen to see I had 17 messages. All of them were from Pam and I could help the twinge of disappointment I felt. I opened and read them all, each contained excerpts from a conversation Sookie was having with her friend Amelia.

Amelia was like my personal cheerleader even though she knew nothing about me; she insisted that Sookie should give me a shot. The more I read the more I liked the girl; I would have to add a bonus on her next check. I also now knew that Sookie wanted me in her life but was holding back because she was leaving Sunday night.

Pam texted me again saying that they were finished and headed up to the employee lounge. Excellent now my Sookie will come to me and I will spend the rest of the night convincing her to be mine. A knock at my door signaled the arrival of her meal, I opened the door and the delivery man wheeled in a cart full of food. I hoped Sookie would be pleased with my selections, I was sure she would be since I ordered everything from her list of favorites I had gotten from Pam earlier.

I could feel her getting closer, the anticipation and excitement I felt had me pacing like a caged animal. My phone chimed for the hundredth time tonight and I cursed Pam and her endless texting. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw it was from Sookie. I smiled as I opened the message but all I found inside was disappointment. She had texted me to let me know she was going home for dinner and that she'd see me at 4.

Fuck, all my planning had blown up in my face, instead of getting more time with her she was going home. No this was not acceptable, I quickly texted her back inviting her to have dinner with me. Within seconds she responded asking where and when, clearly she assumed that I wasn't home, perhaps that's the reason she had planned to return to her place to eat. _My place, right now.-E, _I sent back to her immediately.

Satisfied once again that my plans were back on track I tapped into our little bond to get an idea of her state of mind. As was the usual for her there were a multitude of emotions swirling around but two were more prominent them the rest and that was excitement and happiness. I let her feelings wash over me, it left me feeling relaxed and content.

Suddenly her mood shifted from happy and excited to irritated, followed quickly by disgusted and then fear. I could hear her talking to someone in the elevator, it was Quinn. _That mother fucker! If he laid one hand on her I would relieve him of it._ When I heard her scream at him to let go of her I saw red, my rage was boiling my blood.

I was out of my suite and waiting by the elevator doors in the blink of an eye. As soon as they slid open and I saw the way he had her pinned and the fear in her eyes. I snarled at him and had him by his neck before he could utter anything that would insure his death.

"Sookie are you all right?" I asked. If he had harmed her in any way this night would be his last. She looked up at me with wide eyes as she took in the scene before her, instantly I was worried that seeing me like this may change her mind entirely about getting involved with me. "I'm fine. A little shaken but fine" she replied her voice barely a whisper.

I pulled Quinn's face to within an inch of mine "You will leave Sookie alone. You will not look at or speak to her. Do you understand?" I hissed. Since I was still crushing his throat he couldn't answer but he nodded fractionally, I dropped him into a heap on the floor. He wasted no time removing himself from my presence.

I turned to Sookie afraid of the reaction she was going to have after seeing the darker side of me but knowing that if she was to be mine she would have to accept that part of me. Once again she surprised me, she closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly and whispered thank you.

I hugged her back enjoying the warmth and closeness of her body "Shall we eat?" I asked hoping we could put all this behind us. She smiled and nodded "Yes let's I am starving!" I led her back to my suite and her jaw dropped open when she seen the meal I had delivered for her. "Oh Eric! This looks amazing." She gushed.

Watching her eat was an experience I was wholly unprepared for, every bite she took caused tiny little moans of pleasure to escape her. I tried to distract myself by asking her questions about herself to confirm the things I read about earlier but the longer her meal went on the more uncomfortable my pants became.

After she had eaten a bit of everything I ordered she declared herself stuffed. _Thank the gods! _We moved into the living room and got comfortable on the couch. We spent the next hour just talking about ourselves, our lives and any number of random things that flitted thru her mind. _Again another first for my list._

I felt such closeness with her, trusted her; I opened up parts of me that hadn't been seen by another soul since before I was turned. I thought about how nice it would be to have this forever, to have someone with which I could share everything with. I wanted, no needed her in my life. I looked down at her and saw her eyes filled with the same emotions I was experiencing.

I reached out and took her hand pulling her closer to me; her eyes searched mine briefly before she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. _Bliss._ I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her into my lap before deepening our kiss; it started out gentle but quickly turned fiery. _More. _When she tangled her hands into my hair scraping her nails lightly over my scalp my vampiric purr erupted in my chest. _Mmmmm._

I broke from her lips and riled kisses along her jaw and down her neck causing her to shiver. _Delicious._ She squeezed my hips with her legs and ground herself against me as I kissed my way down to her breasts. _Not enough._

She worked the buttons open on my shirt and ran her hands over my chest and stomach pressing herself as close to me as possible. _Need. _I tore the shirt from her body revealing her beautiful breasts to me, I dipped my head taking one dusky nipple into my mouth and stroked the other with me hand. She moaned deeply and her fingernails dug into my neck. _Yes._

She arched backward pushing herself further into my mouth as she reached between us to stroke me thru my jeans. I growled low in my throat, needing more I scooped her up and using my vampire speed I took us to my bed. I laid her down never breaking our contact and settled myself between her thighs; her hot little hands were all over me mapping the contours of my body.

She nipped the flesh of my neck and was placing hot kisses along my collar bone. I rocked my hips against her sex; each thrust brought divine sounds of pleasure from her lips. I was at the edge of my control; I needed to hear her say she wanted this. "Jag vill ha dig. Avkastning på mig älskare."(I want you. Yield to me lover) I rasped out.

She looked deeply into my eyes and it felt like she was looking at my soul. She brought her hand up to cup my cheek and pulled my face gently to hers. She placed little feathery kisses from my mouth to my ear and whispered "Alltid Eric."(Always Eric.) The effect those words had on me was profound. She could have just said yes but instead she chose to say always.

She was giving herself to me, offering me the gift that could only be given once her virginity. She said always like we would never part and I prayed to the gods she wouldn't go back on that. I prayed that it wasn't just something said in a moment of passion. There will be time to think of this later.

I crushed my mouth to hers sucking and nipping at her lips before grazing my tongue across them seeking entrance. Her tongue greeted mine eagerly and I kissed her with everything I had. I moved quickly to remove the rest of our clothes; once all the barriers between us were gone I stared in awe of the beauty that lay before me.

My fangs snapped down as lust coursed thru me with an intensity I have never felt before. I crawled back onto the bed and into her waiting arms as I settled myself into the cradle of her thighs. Her hand tangled into my hair pulling my mouth to hers, she nipped playfully at my bottom lip before pushing her tongue into my mouth. Fearlessly she stroked each of my fangs with her tongue sending shivers all over my body and I nearly came when she began to suck on them.

A growl rumbled in my chest from the pleasure she was giving me, a vampires fangs are extremely sensitive. I pulled away from her sensuous treatment of my fangs to kiss my way down her body; I stopped to lath her breasts with my tongue until her nipples were pebbled and rosy from y attentions. I continued my journey down her body until I came to the apex of her thighs; the scent of her arousal was making me drunk.

"Titta på mig älskare."(Watch me lover.) I purred. Her eyes locked onto mine as I ran my tongue over her glistening folds. A feral moan escaped her lips as I sucked her clit into my mouth, she tasted like honey. I pushed two fingers into her hot tight channel moving them in rhythm with my tongue. She was writhing, calling out my name as she fisted the bed clothes in her hands.

I could feel how close she was to coming; I curled my fingers in a come hither motion stroking her G-spot. Her body went ridged and she screamed my name as her orgasm ripped thru her body. My need for her now was over powering. I pushed myself up onto my knees and pulled he down to me, I kissed her deeply as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Älska med mig Eric."(Make love to me Eric.)She whispered against my lips. I felt tightness in my chest when those words crossed her lips; her eyes were full of desire and affection. I checked the bond needing to know if what I saw in her eyes was real or only what I wanted to see, what I felt from her was desire, trust and a deep affection.

I lined myself up with her center and slowly pushed into her, she drew in a sharp breath as I pushed thru her maidenhead and a lone tear slid down her cheek. I stilled giving her a moment to adjust and kissing the tear from her skin. After a moment she used her heels to push me further into her heat letting me know she was alright. I thrust into her gently both of us moaning as the exquisite sensation of our joining over took us.

I pushed into her over and over; she rocked her hips up to meet my every thrust, her nails raking down my back, our mouths locked in a passion filled kiss. This was better than anything I had imagined; this was perfect, this was right. "Mer Eric, jag behöver mer." ( More Eric, I need more.)She pleaded. I thrust into her harder deeper lifting her hips to allow me to hit both her G-spot and clit with every stroke.

She was biting my neck as she slammed her hips into mine driving me to the edge of my sanity. I felt her walls begin to flutter around me signaling her coming climax. I pumped into her at near vampire speed her moans and the lust I felt flowing thru the bond spurred me on, I knew she loved being with me this way. She tipped her head to the side offering me her throat, my fangs throbbed with need "Säg att du är min Sookie. Säg att du vill att jag ska bli din."(Say you are mine Sookie. Tell me you want me to be yours.)I said pleadingly.

"Jag är din… och jag… vill att du ska bli min." (I am yours… and I …want you to be mine.)She panted out. That was all I needed to hear I let go of anything holding me back from her. She was chanting my name over and over again as her body began to tremble, I licked her neck and as the first waves of her orgasm hit I drove my fangs into her. Her body pulled me over the edge with her as I drew deeply from her neck her blood making me feel as though I was alive again.

I withdrew my fangs and collapsed beside her panting like I needed the air. Never…not ever in my long life had I ever come like that. Nor had I ever felt the way I do for Sookie. She reached out and laced her fingers with mine as she snuggled into my side. There would be no going back from this, she owned me, no one would ever compare to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Much love to all of you for the amazing reviews, you guys are the best! It is so crazy looking back to think I dumped this in the recycling bin the morning after I wrote it but I digress. Without further ado, I give you Chapter 7.**

**I own nothing: I just like playing with the toys of others.**

**SPOV**

I curled my body around Eric's and laced my fingers with his, the bliss from what we had just shared flowed through me with the force of a flood swollen river. I was not experienced when it came to men and sex but I knew beyond any doubt that we had shared something deeply profound.

The pull I felt to him was astounding it was like something in me recognized something in him, when we were together I felt like I was complete. I have always felt set apart from other people, I am different, and I'm something more than the people around me. Eric too is something more, he's vampire, and he too is set apart from the world.

All of the feelings I have ever had of being alone in the world fell away in his presence. He wanted me to be his, he wanted to be mine, I wasn't sure what that meant in his world but I could tell it was something important. I'd told him I was his and that I wanted him to be mine and I know that I meant every word of what I'd said.

The idea of leaving him in just two days was distressing; I knew I would miss him terribly. How had this man become so entrenched into the very fiber of my being in just a few days? How was I going to be able to go back to my life now that I had found in him everything I'd ever longed for? Where did we go from here?

"Sookie what are you thinking about? Your despair is overwhelming." Eric asked his voice thick with concern. I felt crushed under the weight of the inevitable, I was going home. I tried to speak but I couldn't find the words, I felt the tears threatening to fall burning the backs of my eyes. Eric tilted my face up to meet his eyes and when he saw them glistening with tears the hurt in his eyes almost killed me.

"You regret this." He said his voice clipped. I sat up like someone kicked me, grasped his face in my hands and looked into his sad eyes "No! No Eric I don't regret what we shared or the things I said. This has been the most beautiful experience of my life Never doubt that." I told him emphatically.

"It pleases me to hear you say so. Why then do you feel such sadness?" He asked. I laid my head down on his chest relishing the warmth that spread thru me just from the contact with his cool body. I wanted to slap myself for ruining such a wonderful moment but I couldn't help the way I felt or ignore the fact that I was leaving. "I'm sad because I am going back to Sweden in two days and the thought of leaving you just tears me up." I told him deciding that honesty was the way to go.

His arms wrapped around me holding me to him tightly as he feathered soft kisses on my forehead. "I wish that was not the case lover, I would prefer you to remain with me. I find the thought of you not being a part of my life upsetting. I've never desired the companionship of another before you came into my life." He whispered to me.

His words turned me into a big mushy puddle, he always seemed to say exactly what I needed to hear and I could tell from his tone that he was sincere. It was so very unfair that I had met my ideal partner during a temporary situation. I had entertained the idea of remaining here in Shreveport but not seriously, but now it was fast becoming a very serious consideration.

We were locked in each other's gaze both of us lost in the thoughts of what could be, the future that was ours for the taking and in comfortable silence we just enjoyed each other's presence. My phone ringing broke the magic that was flowing between us and I reluctantly crawled across his huge bed to snatch it off the night stand. It was Jason calling and I almost had a heart attack thinking something was wrong, it was the middle of the night for Pete's sake.

"Hello. Jason, Is everything alright?" I asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah everything's fine. I was jus callin to see if you could meet me at your place in bout an hour. I am out in yer neck o' the woods for my stag party and thought I'd swing by and grab yer stuff." He slurred obviously three sheets to the wind. _Good gods I hope he isn't driving._

"Jason are you driving?" I asked him worried for his safety. "Naw Hoyt's drivin but he said it'd be alright if we stopped by and grabbed your stuff so I could shop for wedding shit with Crystal tomorrow." He replied merrily.

I looked at Eric and he nodded in understanding "Sure Jas I'll see you in an hour. Do not touch any of the things on my bedside table. Everything I need you to take is next to the front door, alright?" I told him seriously. The things I'd set aside were my most treasure possessions and I would be beyond upset if anything happened to them. I had already given him a key so he would be able to get in if I was still asleep since we had planned on tomorrow evening before I had to work.

"Yeah, I got ya. No touching your treasures. See ya soon Sook."He said and disconnected the call. I was already regretting agreeing to meet Jason, I had planned on spending the rest of my night with Eric, I hated that I would have to cut our time together short. "I'm sorry about having to end our night Eric. He was supposed to meet me tomorrow at six before I came in for my shift, but I have to clear out my things since my lease is up tomorrow." I explained. _Damn it all to hell! This is not how I saw my night playing out._

"I could go with you. I find I am not ready to part with you." He told me. I smiled like a loon loving the idea of being able to spend more time with him. "You have yourself a deal Mr. Northman!" I said playfully.

**EPOV**

When I felt the deep sadness rolling through the blood tie I shared with Sookie as we lay in each other's arms it felt like someone had crushed my chest. I asked her what she was thinking of that caused her such despair and she didn't answer which was so unlike the fiery woman I had come to know.

She wouldn't meet my eyes and when I smelt the salt of her tears it was like a stake in the heart. I cupped her cheek in my hand tilting her face up so I could see her eyes and when I saw her beautiful blue eyes were full of pain and glistening with tears it sent a burning pain through me. She regretted being with me was the only thing I could think of to make her feel this way.

"You regret this." I said as the pain in my chest intensified tenfold. _Fuck! How is it possible that the most exquisite experience of my existence could be a regretful one for her?_ I wanted to leave, wanted to escape the pain in her eyes, to shut out the misery she was feeling.

She moved so quickly she took me by surprise, she grasped my face in her tiny hands and looked so deeply into my eyes it felt like she was communing with my soul "No! No Eric I don't regret what we shared or the things I said. This has been the most beautiful experience of my life Never doubt that." She said with conviction.

There were no words sufficient to explain the feeling the erupted inside of me, not only did she not regret our love making she didn't want to take back any of the things she had said either. She went on to explain that she was feeling the way she was because she was leaving to return to Sweden and the idea of leaving me behind was tearing her up.

Hearing her admit that the reason for her sadness was that she didn't want to leave me thrilled me to my marrow! It meant I had better odds than I had originally thought at convincing her to remain here with me. I made the decision right then to tell her that I wanted her by my side, I admitted that before her I had never desired the company of another.

I was so far out of familiar territory expressing my feelings in any way; I had spent the whole of my existence comfortably detached from any emotions. She made me want to feel, made me long for all the things I had given up, she woke up the man I had been before I was vampire.

I held her tightly against me loving how the contours of her body fit perfectly with mine, reveling in the possibility I saw shining in her eyes. Silence enveloped us after we both admitted our desire to be with each other, we lost ourselves in the moment neither of us speaking but volumes were being expressed as we looked into each other's eyes.

I was happy; it felt as amazing as it was foreign. I have not been truly happy in a very long time, as vampires we quickly burn out all the joys there are to be had in the world. After a few decades of trying everything and achieving everything we just exist, after a time we forget the feelings we had as humans. Then there are only short bouts of satisfaction from hunting feeding or fucking before we recede back into bored apathy.

Sookie's phone rang breaking us out of our silence and caused her to leave my embrace, for the hundredth time I cursed modern technology. I listened to her as she talked with her brother, he wanted her to come meet him at her place so he could pick up her things since he was in Shreveport tonight and it would free him to do other things the following day for his wedding. I was not happy that he was taking my Sookie away from me.

I wanted her here with me; I wanted her to stay with me again during my day death. Even though I would be unconscious I enjoyed the idea of her warm body curled up against me while we both slept and I truly wanted to wake up to her beautiful face the next night. Our time was running out and I still had to convince her to remain here with me.

She looked at me apologetically and I nodded to her letting her know I understood. She agreed that she'd meet him in an hour after giving him a very firm warning to not touch the things on her bedside table, he promised not to touch her treasures and raised my curiosity as to what those treasures were.

The necklace mentioned by Pam's report and the witch jumped to mind, did she carry it with her everywhere? Most people who had some kind of artifact left in a safe or case to protect it. I wondered why she chose to keep it with her, what about it made it so dear to her. Having ended the call she turned to me regret in her eyes and told me she was sorry to cut our night short. Explaining that her lease term was up and she had to remove her belongings.

Once again I was reminded that she was leaving soon, I was not ready to end our evening and offered to go with her, letting her know I was not ready to part company. She graced me with a spectacular smile and told me I had a deal. We both got up reluctantly and headed into the bathroom for a shower I wanted desperately to make it long and pleasurable but I knew we hadn't the time.

We washed each other and I enjoyed the tender care she lavished on my body, I purred deeply in my chest while she washed my hair the feel of her fingernails scraping gently on my scalp nearly lulled me into downtime. I was unaccustomed to such treatment having not experienced it since I was human but I loved every minute of it and hoped to receive more of it in the future.

I was standing in my closet pulling on some clothes when I heard Sookie let out a vicious string of curses as she found her shredded clothing and I chuckled to myself. "It is so NOT funny!" she scolded me from the bedroom. I grabbed one of my shirts of its hanger and carried it to her as a peace offering; she had just finished buttoning up her pants and eyed the shirt I was holding.

She gave me a lop-sided smile and thanked me, she pulled the shirt on and it came nearly to her knees, she scowled and muttered something about looking like a frump. I watched as she bunched up the bottom of the shirt into a fabric ponytail before she thrust the tail up thru the neck hole and yanked it down turning it into a make shift halter top.

She noticed me staring at her "Lover what have you done to that shirt?" I inquired having never witnessed such a thing. She looked down at her handy work then back at me and shrugged "It made me look like a little girl wearing her daddies' clothes. I made a necessary adjustment." I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head.

"Come on Eric this is white trash beautiful!" she said thru her giggling. I had a second motive to loaning her my shirt, I planned to wear it and enjoy being surrounded in her scent, which was no longer an option considering how her odd fashion was sure to wrinkle it severely. "White trash beautiful? Seriously?" I asked, I had never heard of any such fashion trend and I was certain if it were one Pam would have regaled me with stories about it.

Now she was shaking her head at me and laughing "Yes seriously. You need to get out more; you have been in Louisiana for how long? Surely you've seen women sporting white trash beautiful outfits." She said full of sass. "I get out plenty. I have been in Louisiana for about a century. I have never seen anyone wear a shirt like that I assure you." I said flatly.

She looked at me with an incredulous expression her eyes were big as saucers "A century? Holy shit Eric just exactly how old are you?"She asked. "I am a thousand years old give or take a few years." I answered and smirked as I watched her jaw drop. "Shut the fuck up! A thousand? Are you messing with me?" She said dubiously.

I smiled completely amused by her reaction "Yes a thousand and no I am not messing with you. When I was a human I was a Viking." I answered. She just stared at me with a shocked expression on her face and I felt her mind going a mile a minute thru our bond. "Wow Eric that's…well that's just amazing. I mean I get that vampires are immortal and all but I guess it never occurred to me that…just wow!" She said awed.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me "I have a necklace I found from the 10th century according to the historian who looked at it for me. I bet you could tell just exactly what it is." She said clearly excited. "If you have a picture of it I'd be glad to look at it." I said despite the fact that I knew she always had it with her. "I can do you one better I have it at my place, I take it with me everywhere I have a strong attachment to it. I have refused obscene offers for it from collectors and turned down more than 20 museums who wanted to put it on display." She told me.

This was one of things I'd read about her that had me the most curious. What was it about this necklace that was so special that she'd turn down large monetary offers and request from museums. "We should go or we will be late meeting your brother." I told her even though I could care less about meeting him. I would much rather spend the rest of the night talking with her and making love.

I took her hand and led her down to the parking garage, she was looking over all the cars as we walked when I hit the button shutting off the alarm on my car she laughed "I should have guessed, that's so you." She said. I just smiled and opened the passenger side door for her to get in once she was settled in the seat I sped over to my side and folded myself into the vette.

"Where to lover?" I asked. "301 Crockett St." She said. I knew that address it was an apartment building a few blocks from the Valkyrie I have drove past there probably a hundred times since Sookie started working for me. How I'd never seen her in the three months she'd been here was surprising and I would have noticed someone like her.

It didn't matter I had her now and I smiled when she reached her hand out and rested it on my thigh as I drove us to her place.

**SPOV**

Eric was coming to my apartment and he would be meeting my drunk as a skunk brother. _Perhaps this wasn't my best idea. _I was so glad I had packed all of my stuff a few days before so that this should be a quick stint with Jason. I love my brother but he can be an idiot especially since he has been drinking for hours.

I am still reeling from the knowledge that Eric's a thousand years old and a Viking. _Oh what I wouldn't give to see him dressed as such…Yum! _My mind was so generously playing out an array of Viking fantasies for me and I totally got lost in them until I heard Eric's fangs snap down.

That's when I noticed I was stroking his thigh. _When did I start doing that? _I glanced over at him to find his eyes full of desire and an absolutely lascivious smile on his face. "You smell delicious lover what are you thinking about." He asked in his sexy bedroom voice. I blushed violently and wanted a black hole to open up a swallow me.

Gods I totally forgot how keen his senses were and I just knew he could smell how aroused I am right now. Not to mention he can feel everything I do because of the blood. _OMG! _"Oh, Um nothing really." I said and didn't even sound convincing to myself. He chuckled "Now now Sookie my bullshit meter is reading that as false." He said ginning like the devil now.

I couldn't look him in the eye and there was no way I was going to relay to him the things I had been thinking about. I looked out the window which only made him laugh harder, the big ass! I had never been so happy to see Jason as I was right now thank the gods I only lived a few blocks from the Valkyrie!

I glanced at Eric and he still looked beyond amused and the corners of his mouth were still twitching as he tried to rein in his laughter. I shot him a dirty look and he gave me a fangy smile in return "Ya might want to put those away big boy." I said. He raised any eyebrow at me "Big Boy?" He said with disgust. I stuck my tongue out at him and slipped out of the car before he could make something dirty out of it.

I barely got my feet on the side walk before Jason snatched me up in bear hug and spun me around "Jason Stackhouse you put me down right now you brute!" I shrieked. He laughed like a fool and then lost his balance sending us both crashing down to the concrete. "Good to see ya sis." He slurred still laughing.

Eric walked over and hauled Jason's drunk behind off of me and helped me up off the ground. "Holy shit! Who's the giant Sook?" Jason asked while he appraised Eric. _Gods I knew this was a bad idea. _"Jason this is my Eric, Eric, my brother Jason." I introduced them. _Holy F! Did I just call him my Eric?_ "Yours huh?" Jason said with a smirk. Oh gods I did say it! Eric looked utterly triumphant, I just smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Well alright then nice to meet ya man. Can we head up I wanna get back to Bon Temps before Krystal go to sleep.' He said while waggling his eyebrows. "Ew! Jason you shut your nasty mouth!" I hissed at him. "Glad to know I am not the only one she unleashes that silver tongue on." Eric said mirthfully. I shot him a scathing look "You better watch out when she starts making that face, she usually follows it up with a smack that'll knock the taste outta your mouth." Jason said and made a dash for the door of the building and out of my reach.

**EPOV**

Sookie thought that she was saved from telling me what she had been thinking about in the car since we had arrived at her apartment but I had every intention of finding out later. The amounts of lust that were flooding the bond and the scent of her arousal were strong enough to cause my fangs to appear. _Oh yes my lover was most definitely going to be sharing. _

I was thoroughly enjoying teasing her while trying to get her to tell me. She hopped out of the car and before she could close the door a man snatched her off the ground and spun her around. If I hadn't known it was her brother I'd have rended him limb from limb for touching her.

She screamed and berated him for his attack and her struggling against him caused the drunken fool to fall send them crashing into the side walk. I walked at a human pace over to where they were and drug him off of her. I helped her up checking her over for injuries before I wrapped my arm around her possessively and tucked her into my side.

I had taken him by surprise and he was eyeing me suspiciously before he turned to Sookie and asked who the giant was. _Giant really?_ Sookie rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "Jason this is my Eric, Eric, my brother Jason." She said. _She called me hers! _Hearing her claim me in front of others made that tight feeling return to my chest and I smiled triumphantly. Her brother didn't miss the way she'd claimed me and when he asked if I was hers she just smiled and nodded. _Mine!_

I was still replaying her claim in my head so I missed whatever the dolt had said that earned him a tongue lashing from Sookie but I couldn't help but laugh at him as he cringed and began to move away from her. "Glad to know I am not the only one she unleashes that silver tongue on." I commented and that earned me a vicious glare from my lover.

Jason was still inching further away from her when he felt it prudent to warn me what was coming and then he bolted for the door. _Slap the taste out of your mouth? That is not even possible. Humans and their odd sayings._ I just shook my head and chuckled her brother was amusing in town fool kind of way.

Sookie grabbed my hand and laced our fingers tugging me towards her building, I couldn't get over how much I enjoyed her touching me and followed her obediently. "Sorry about Jason he is a great person but he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed" She giggled. She pulled me behind her as she ascended the stairs to the top floor and I took the time to enjoy the view of her beautiful butt.

"I can feel you staring you big pervert." She told me trying to hide her amusement as she added a little more swagger to her walk. I smiled in delight she was a naughty little minx. As we were walking down the hall to her apartment we passed Jason and his friend carrying out a load of bags, they informed us that they got everything and were going to head out.

Sookie hugged her brother and said she'd see him tomorrow morning after her shift. _She was going to stay in Bon Temps with him? I didn't like the idea of her being an hour away from me at all. _He sauntered down the hall and just before he walked into the stairs he gleefully hollered "Now don't be doin nothing I would Sook!" Sookie looked mortified then pissed "Jason I swear I will kill you if you keep it up." She snarled at him. _She is so fucking hot when she's angry. _His only response was to laugh like a madman and say he'd see her later.

She walked into her rental and I stood in the door way unable to enter. She looked at me confused "You planning on stay out there?" She asked. "You have to invite me in. A vampire cannot enter a human home without an invitation." I explained. I looked at her waiting for her to ask me in when I saw an evil smile curl her lips "Is that so?" She said as she bit her lip, I nodded. _What is she up to?_

She pulled my borrowed shirt over her head and tossed it onto the couch and palmed her breasts causing a little moan to escape her lush pink lips. I advanced on her only to be held in place by the barrier. I watch as she rolled her lovely dusky nipples between her finger and thumb causing them to pebble as she again moaned but this time more lusty.

"Sookie. Let. Me. In" I hissed. She smiled at me seductively as she slipped out of her pants. I was now fully pressed against the barrier keeping me out. She walked right up to the door frame before slipping her hand between her golden thighs and stroked herself; she threw her head back and whispered "Mmmmm... so good." _Fuck me!_

My cock was hard and pulsing with need, my fangs ran down and a growl rumbled deep in my throat. "This is a dangerous game you're playing my lover." I ground out. She smiled at me, winked and walked into her bedroom. As soon as she disappeared from my view she whispered "Come in Eric."

As soon as my invitation was issued I took off after her undressing as I went and pounced on the naked beauty waiting for me on the bed. I crushed my mouth to hers kissing her deeply before I trailed kisses along her jaw until I made it to the racing pulse point on her neck. I nipped and sucked on the tender flesh as I slid two fingers into her hot wet sex.

She dug her fingernails into my shoulders causing me to hiss in pleasure, I continued my journey down to her breasts and when I sucked her pebbled nipple into my mouth her back arched up of the bed and a wild lusty sound tore from her as I scissored my fingers inside her stroking her G-spot. Her arousal was drugging me, pushing me to the edge of my control. "Jag behöver dig Eric."(I need you Eric) She moaned as she nipped my throat and I was lost.

I reclaimed her mouth and entered her simultaneously and the euphoria of being inside her was indescribable. She was panting, chanting my name and writhing in ecstasy beneath me as I pumped into her hot tight channel. "Säg att du är min Sookie, Att du kommer vara med mig alltid " (Say you are mine Sookie, that you will be with me always) I pleaded; I needed to hear her say it. She cupped my cheek in her tiny hand and looked into to my eyes "Jag är din Eric alltid." She whispered and turned her head away offering me her blood.

Nothing could have prepared me for the emotions that hearing those words would cause. I needed to be with her in every way possible, needed to feel her in me and myself in her. I savagely tore into my wrist and offered it to her; she smiled at me before she latched onto the wound on my arm. I drove my fangs into her neck and both of us were drinking deeply from each other, the utter bliss of being completely connected inside and out shattered the world around us as we fell over the edge into orgasmic oblivion.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my lovelies, are you ready for some more? I hope so there is a lot going on this chapter. Thank you to everyone for the amazing reviews and to all of you who have alerted or added this to your favorites know that I treasure them just as much! **

**I would also like to apologize for how long it took to update but after the last chapter I received some very negative private messages that attacked everything about this story as well as my other stories. It was discouraging but I have brushed it off and will continue my stories and my updates will be more often once again. To those three she demons who filled my inbox with hate my suggestion to you is if you don't like my work don't read it.**

**I own nothing; I just like playing with the toys of others!**

**SPOV**

Eric and I were tangled together both of us still panting as we came back down from the overwhelming bliss we'd just given each other. I was surprised at my brazen teasing of him, I never thought I had that in me but damn the results were amazing. He warned me that I was playing a dangerous game but if that danger was of being thoroughly ravished then danger was my new middle name! _I wonder what else could be considered vampire foreplay. They seem kind of cat like perhaps he'd like to chase me?_

I put those thoughts aside for later consideration and instead thought about the experience we had just shared. The passion between us was beautiful and primal; I never ever dreamed that sex could be so transcendent. _Gods know that I had seen enough in people's thoughts to know this was not the norm._

I also would never have thought that I would ever ingest the blood of another while being intimate but I found that I liked it. Everything felt different once I'd taken his blood and he mine. It felt like we merged into a single person, the connection between us expanded and contracted consuming us.

He had asked me to be with him always and nothing had ever sounded more appealing in my life. I told him I was his always and I meant it. I found the more time I spent with him the less desire I had to return to my life in Sweden, as much as I loved it nothing there held a candle to Eric.

I looked up at him from my place at his side his eyes were closed, his fangs were still down and resting on his lower lip and he was absently tracing patterns along my spine. I loved that he didn't hide what he was from me; honestly I'd be hard pressed to name a single thing I didn't like about him.

I love his fangs, the way he looks with blood on his lips, the way his eyes burn with desire. I love the way he smiles, the way he touches me, makes love to me and that he cuddles. I love our conversation, the playful banter and that I don't have to hide any of myself from him._ Oh gods! I'm in love with him!_

I need to talk to him, I have to know what it was exactly he wants from me. I needed to know if the things he said while we were making love were his true desires or if it just came out in the heat of passion. He doesn't seem the type to say things on a whim but I need to know what we are doing here.

I pushed myself up off his chest and sat on my knees next to him having decided that I needed answers now seemed good a time as any. He opened his eyes and rolled onto his side propping his head on his hand "Something on your mind lover?' he asked.

I was about to launch into my Q&A session when suddenly his eyes landed on something behind me and widened, I twisted around to see what had grabbed his attention so suddenly to find him staring at my ancient necklace. I scooped it out of its velvet nest and lovingly ran my thumb over it "Beautiful isn't it" I said adoringly. When I turned back to face him he looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Tell me how you came to have that Sookie. Where did you find it?" He asked bewildered.

"My friend Niklas asked me to join him on a survey; he's going to be an archeologist. Anyway He found some old books that lead him to believe there was once a Viking settlement not far from Hällestrand so we spent two weeks tromping around the woods but found nothing. We were on our way back to the town when about a mile out I walked over the remains of what was once some kind of dwelling and fell into a hole that we assume was once a cellar through the rotted remains of the floor that had been covered over by dirt and debris. I was crawling around in the dark trying to feel for a way out to climb out I found an indention in the wall , when I pulled myself up into the space planning to use it as a foothold so I could reach Niklas's hand the niche crumbled. Niklas held a flashlight down into the space to help me look for another way out when the light from his flashlight glinted off of something. I stretched myself further into the space when the wall crumbled and felt the cool metal on my fingertips after a few tires I managed to grab it." I explained.

Eric was sitting there with his mouth slightly open and a look of utter disbelief on his face so I just continued my explanation "As soon as I touched it I felt attached to it, it was special I just knew it. I wrapped it up and as soon as I returned home I had it cleaned and stung on a leather cord before I took it to about fifteen different historians to see if they could tell me anything about it. I was told things like this were a nearly unheard of find, the symbols on the front are most likely a clan or family crest but they had no explanation for the marks on the back."

"They are battles." Eric said his voice distant. "What?" I said not understanding. "The marks on the back there is one for each battle won. Forty seven of them are there not?" Eric answered. "Yea that's right. How do you…Oh my gods! It's yours isn't it?" I said astonished. "Yes, it was." He said reverently.

What are the odds that I would find an ancient relic and then later find its owner alive? I could hear Amelia's words of insistence that Eric and I meeting was fate ringing in my head. I had never believed in such things but I couldn't ignore the fact that I felt an inexplicable connection to it and to him.

I couldn't ignore the fact that I slept with it clutched in my hand every night enjoying the safe and comfortable feeling it gave me. Nor could I ignore the fact that given where and how I had found it sure seemed serendipitous. Tens of thousands of people traversed that forest over the last thousand years and I by happenstance come across it.

I looked at the necklace that had been my anchor and then at Eric and I knew I had to give it back. If I lost my Gran's locket and later met the person who found it I sure hoped that they would return it to me. I cleared my throat to dislodge the lump that had formed at the idea of being without it but I had made my decision. I held it out to him "Ta den. Det är ditt."(Take it. It is yours.) I said quietly with a heavy sadness in my heart.

**EPOV**

I could not believe my eyes when I turned to face my Sookie and seen her most treasure possession sitting on her bedside table. The necklace I had been wondered about was mine; I'd lost it shortly after I'd been turned while my maker and I were escaping a burning shack. How it had survived the centuries I couldn't fathom but there it was in near pristine condition nested in a velvet jewelry case.

I stared in disbelief, still shocked that she was in possession of something I had valued greatly and hadn't seen in nearly a millennia. She gently removed it from its case and caressed it with the pad of her thumb an adoring look in her eyes "Beautiful isn't it." She said with affection, it was obvious how deeply she treasured it.

I asked her to tell me how she came to have it and where she'd found it. I listed with rapt attention as she detailed with perfect accuracy the last place I remembered having it. My maker and I had been sheltering for the day about a mile outside the village in the root cellar under the shack of a woman who'd be cast out of the village under suspicion of being a witch of. We had been there for nearly six months while I was adjusting to my new existence without any problems.

Then bodies started turning up drained of blood and utterly savaged, terrified the village council decided it was the witch calling forth demons in the night to get revenge for being cast out. In truth the woman was no witch and the demons were a nest of vampires that were passing through. After a week of killings the villagers came one night just before sunset to purge the evil from their midst and set fire to the shack.

When we rose that night the shack was engulfed in flames and fire was raining down into our shelter, we dug a tunnel through the earth to escape the blaze and had barely escaped with our lives. Once we were a safe distance into the woods I noticed that my necklace was no longer around my neck. Over the next few nights I made many trips to the burnt out remains of the shack searching for it but never found it. Since it held such value to me and was one of the few things I still possessed from my human life the loss of it pained me.

As I listened to her explain how she had felt attached to it the moment she touched it, I had that tight feeling in my chest again. Knowing she had turned down countless offers to sell it because it was worth more to her than the huge amounts of money she had been offered left me in awe. Her connection to it ran as deeply as mine had though our reasons differed.

She'd taken such pains to have it cleaned and restored and judging by the makings in the leather cord she held it often and I was extraordinarily touched. She told me how she had tried relentlessly to find out more about it but the historians couldn't offer anything more than the fact that it was a rarity and that the markings were a crest of some sort. The historians she consulted were correct about its rarity and there was a very good reason why.

When a warrior's life ended it was placed in his hand and burnt along with him so that his kin would be able to find him in the afterlife and the heat from the fire reduced it to nothing more than nondescript pieces of metal. They were also correct about the meaning of the design and symbols on the front as it was my families crest and the unexplained markings on the back were a record of victories in battle.

"They are battles" I told her absently my mind was consumed with the fact that she had found it and then later found me. "What?" She said not understanding. "The marks on the back, there is one for each battle won. Forty seven of them are there not?" I answered her revealing that my knowledge of her most treasured possession went much deeper than it simply being from my time as a human.

She looked at me curiously "Yea that's right. How do you…how could you know that? She asked and I just looked at her pointedly. I could see the realization dawn in her eyes "Oh my gods! It's yours isn't it?" She exclaimed when it occurred to her that I knew more about it than I should. "Yes, it was." I answered her frankly while my mind screamed to me that this was to incredible to be a mere coincidence. Fate and destiny were never concepts I considered to be legitimate, perhaps I'd been remiss in dismissing such things. Now more than ever I felt that she was meant to be mine.

Sookie clearing her throat snapped me back into the moment, when I met her eyes she held it out to me "Ta den. Det är ditt."(Take it. It is yours.) She whispered, offering to return it even thought it pained her to do so, her sadness was palpable. "Nej, det är din nu Sookie, du var tänkt att ha det." (No. It is yours now Sookie, you were meant to have it.) I told her. "Är du säker?"(Are you sure?)She asked hesitantly.

"Jag är. Där jag tänkt att ha det skulle jag ha hittat den på en av de tjugo resor jag gjort det efter det."(I am. Where I meant to have it I would have found it on one of the twenty trips I made there looking for it.) She smiled radiantly at me and it warmed me to my core "Tack Eric. Jag kan inte säga hur mycket det här betyder för mig."(Thank you Eric. I cannot tell you how much this means to me.) She said with tears in her eyes.

She had no idea what it meant but I did and I liked the idea intensely. The warriors from my time each wore the crest of their family, for every battle they fought and won they etched a mark into the back. Everything you conquered you kept, material possessions as well as slaves. The more marks you bore the more wealth and honor you possessed the more desirable a mate you became. When a man found a woman he wished to marry he'd present the pendant to his intended in front of her family to show that he could protect and provide for her as well as pay her bride price.

Never before had I ever considered taking a mate but Sookie was my match in every way, she completed me. I could be myself with her and she accepted everything about me, nothing I did frightened her in the least. There wasn't a single thing about her that I didn't enjoy; I loved her spirit, the way she looked at me, held me, made love to me and challenged me. Her beauty, her smile, her scent and the unbelievable amount of things we shared in common.

I had never loved another as a human or a vampire, I was familiar with devotion and loyalty but what I felt for Sookie went above and beyond anything I had ever felt before. It was obvious to me now that all the strange feelings I'd been experiencing were love.

I had to tell her, she had to know how much she meant to me, how much I wanted her, she had to stay. I did not wish to spend another night without her by my side. I took her hand in mine and looked into her beautiful blue eyes and before I could utter a word her phone rang.

"I'll just be a minute" She said before grabbing the sheet from the bed and bounding into her living room to retrieve her phone and I found myself once again cursing modern technology. I wondered who would be calling her at four in the morning since most humans were long into their slumber by this hour.

I listened in as she answered her phone and heard a man's voice on the line speaking to her in Swedish calling her his sweet little Sookie. At the sound of his voice a delighted smile appeared on her face and joy danced in her eyes, I couldn't help the anger and jealousy that bloomed inside me. _Jealousy? Another first for my ever growing list of things I had never experienced before I met Sookie._

I hated whoever it was she was speaking to that elicited such a reaction from her, I wanted that look to appear on her face only for me. _I wonder if this is how she looks when she receives my texts. Does it please her that much to her from me? Oh gods help me first jealousy and now insecurity. _I shoved those thoughts away disgusted with myself for think such foolishness.

Sookie is mine! Whoever it was would soon be meeting with an unfortunate accident; I began to plan his demise until I heard her say "God morgon pappa."(Good morning father.) My anger died and was quickly replaced with curiosity. I listened intently as they caught up, Sookie filled her father in on her week and he told her what had been going on there as well as passing on hellos from her mother, siblings and friends.

Sookie looked at me apologetically and mouth sorry to me as she rolled her eyes. I wondered if she would tell her father about me and what exactly she would say I was to her. I was yanked out of my thoughts when her father asked about the boy she was seeing and barely held back a chuckle at being called a boy and I had to bite my tongue to stop the laughter when Sookie blushed a bright shade of red and her eyes almost popped out in surprise.

"Come now Sookie out with it. I called Jason's since you were supposed to be at his home and he told me you were still in Shreveport and I quote visitin with yer new fella." Her father admonished and I was thankful for my enhanced hearing so that I could fully enjoy this conversation. She whispered damn you Jason under her breath which only amused me more. "Yes pappa I met someone his name is Eric and he is not a boy." She told him.

Sookie flopped down onto the couch and cradled her head in her hands as her father asked as to the nature of our relationship and if she thought it wise to get involved with someone while on holiday before he expressed to her that he had always hoped she settle down with a Swedish boy and remain close to them.

I was very interested to hear her answer as to the nature of our relationship and whether she found it to be a wise decision but the part about her settling down with a boy back home had a growl rumbling in my throat. The thought of her with another caused my chest to constrict in an unpleasant way and had my feeling murderous.

Sookie must have noticed my curiosity because she caught and held my eyes as she answered her father "Wise or not it happened and I have no regrets in fact meeting him has been the best part of this whole trip. I don't know exactly what to call us but he is important to me, he gets me, we have a lot in common, he makes me smile and I enjoy being with him. You'll also be happy to know that he's Swedish."

I could feel that stupid grin on my face again, hearing her say those things about me with such feeling as she smiled at me with affection burning brightly in her eyes. Now that I am sure of her feelings for me I am more determined than ever to convince her to stay with me but I now fear that she may not.

I had not taken into consideration her family ties and after listening to their conversation hearing how much everyone there missed her and all the things she had going on perhaps she wouldn't want to give up the life she had to have only the nights with me. For the first time in my life I felt inadequate.

**SPOV**

I was not expecting a call from my father tonight he usually called me on me on Friday. I was also going to kill Jason for spilling my beans to him. I wasn't prepared to explain to my father what I had with Eric since I myself wasn't really sure what we were yet. The talk I planned on having with Eric got sidelined when he saw my…err his… maybe our necklace.

I was still reeling over that discovery even though I had never believed in predestination I felt that there had to be some sort of fate or destiny or meaning involved. Things like this just don't happen in real life it was just so crazy but I knew when I found that pendant that it was special. I feel that it lead me to find something even more precious its owner.

I was watching Eric after my declaration of how he made me feel and that wasn't even the half of it but I wasn't going to tell my father before I told Eric. He had the most adorably goofy happy smile on his face he looked excited and then a look of resolve settled on to his features.

I was in the process of ending the call with my father so I could get back to Eric and we could talk about us when suddenly his expression turned to one of sorrow his shoulders slumped down and he looked defeated. I was at a loss as to what had happened for him to suddenly react this way. "Pappa jag måste gå nu. Jag ringer dig senare idag. Älskar dig." (Father I have to go now. I will call you later today. Love you.) I said hurriedly and disconnected.

I tossed the phone on to the coffee table gathered my sheet around me and quickly return to his side. "Eric is everything alright?" I asked worried. He lent back against my headboard and stared at the ceiling a sigh escaped his lips "I am not sure Sookie." He answered. I crawled across the bed and into his lap cupped his cheeks in my hands and forced him to look at me "Eric what's wrong?" I demanded.

"Sookie do you believe we happened for a reason?" He asked sincerely. "Yes Eric I do." I answered him without any doubt and I smiled as it occurred to me that he had been thinking along the same lines I had been. "Sookie, I have never felt for another as I feel for you. I want you to be mine; I want you to stay here with me. The idea of spending even one night without you by my side causes me agony. I..I…I love you." He told me with such raw emotion in his voice I did not have any doubts he meant every word of what he'd said.

I crushed my lips to his and kissed him pouring everything I felt for him into that kiss and he immediately responded the passion between us left me feeling electrified. Everything faded away as we were quickly lost in each other and I no idea how I was going to say goodbye to him. How am I going to be able to walk away from him? For better or worse I love him and I knew I was going to have to make a decision and it was going to have to be now. He laid his soul bare for me and was waiting for my answer.

Could I give up my life In Sweden, leave my family and friends behind, leave my job, my schooling, and start over again here with him? I wanted to more than anything, I had no idea how we would do it but my answer was yes. Yes I could. Tears slid down my checks unchecked as happiness filled me up thinking about what our life together would be like.

"I can no longer imagine my life without you in it Eric. I never thought I would find what I have found with you, I've never felt this way about anyone either. I want to be yours; I want to stay here with you. I love you too Eric."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! It has been awhile. I have been a complete slacker and you have my apologies for that. What do you say we get the show back on the road. Patracco this is for you love. **

**EPOV**

As the realization spread through me that she was most likely going to return to her life in Sweden after her brother's wedding I didn't even bother trying to keep my turmoil from my face. It didn't escape Sookie's notice that my whole demeanor changed as she quickly ended her call with her father and returned to my side.

"Eric is everything all right?" She asked with concern in her eyes. I let my head lull back against the head bored dreading the conversation we were about to have, dreading the moment she confirmed that she was indeed going back home with some nice memories of our time together. " I am not sure Sookie." I said quietly.

A look of distress marred her beautiful face as she crawled across her bed and into my lap before she cradled my face in her hands forcing my eyes to meet hers. "Eric what's wrong?" She demanded. Well here we were the moment of truth that would determine whether I started to live again or just continue to exist.

I was never one to freely express my emotions but for her I was willing to, for her I would do anything. "Sookie do you believe we happened for a reason?" I asked earnestly. A knowing smile appeared on her lips and light danced in her eyes "Yes Eric, I do." She answered with absolute certainty.

I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes enjoying the tight heat that I felt in my chest every time I looked into her eyes "Sookie, I have never felt for another as I feel for you. I want you to be mine; I want you to stay here with me. The idea of spending even one night without you by my side causes me agony. I..I…I love you." I said shocked by the raw unfiltered emotion in my voice.

Anticipation and anxiety warred inside as I waited for her reaction to the most honest thing I had ever said in my life. Her eyes remained locked onto mine searching for the truth of what I'd said and I felt it soul deep. She moved her hands back to my cheeks and crushed her lips against mine kissing me with reckless abandon and I wasted no time returning the kiss with equal measure. This was right, this was perfect, this was us.

I was completely lost in her and my soul was on fire with the love I felt for her then it all came crashing down as I felt her tears on my cheeks. _No! She can't be letting go. _A sick feeling crashed over me with each tear that fell from her eyes.

I wanted nothing more at that moment then to get as far away from here as possible until she pulled back from the kiss and her eyes were burning with love. "I can no longer imagine my life without you in it Eric. I never thought I would find what I have found with you, I've never felt this way about anyone either. I want to be yours; I want to stay here with you. I love you too Eric."

Those four sentences washed away any doubt I had, it took away centuries of hurt, pain and loneliness and I felt alive for the first time since I was human. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her until she was breathless and I was gasping in air that I didn't need.

She pushed me down onto my back as she ghosted kisses along my neck and jaw until she made her way back to my lips and kissed me deeply. "I need you Eric." She whispered her voice husky with desire, the sheet that was covering her fell away as she rolled her hips into mine.

A low growl rumbled in my chest as I flipped our positions so I was on top , her hands fisted into my hair as I nipped and kissed my way down her neck to her breasts taking one nipple into my mouth swirling my tongue around the hardened peak. The moans she made as I teased her with my mouth stoked the fire of desire that was beginning to burn out of control.

The scent of her arousal was overwhelming my senses and the sound of her moan as I slid two fingers in to her wet heat undid any control I was holding onto. My fangs snapped down and my fingers dug into her hips as I positioned myself as her entrance. I entered her completely in one thrust hissing at the amazing feeling of being inside her.

She curled her legs over my hips and met me thrust for thrust "More Eric!" She hissed. I began moving into her faster and more deeply ripping screams of pleasure from her. I could feel her walls starting to flutter and knew that she was close to coming and I wasn't far behind. she pulled my face back to hers and kissed me with frantic desperation. " Jag är din."(I am yours) She gasped out.

Hearing those three words fall from her mouth was my undoing, I shifted the angle of my hips and with every thrust I was hitting her G-spot. My control was gone and I was thrusting into her at vampire speed, She sank her nails into my back pulling me down to the sleek column of her throat. I buried my fangs in silky skin drinking deeply as her climax began and the divine feelings of her tightening around me and her exquisite taste pulled me along with her. I pulled my fangs out of her neck and lovingly licked the twin punctures I had made before I rolled off her and tucked her into my side. She was still panting trying to recover from our love making.

I felt the bond we shared by blood pulse and expand, it was much stronger since we had made our second exchange earlier in the evening. I could feel her so strongly and what she felt for me was staggering. I released the control I held over our bond keeping her shielded from my feelings and watched for her reaction. I felt the moment she started to feel me she was shocked, confused and then a wave of pure happiness exploded inside her.

I wasn't sure if she figured out that what she was feeling were my emotions or if she just accepted the foreign feelings and enjoyed them. I wanted more than anything to make her mine completely I knew we were going to have a discussion concerning blood bonds, I had explained ties to her but we were one exchange away from forming a permanent blood bond mating us together for as long as we lived and she needed to know the facts before we took that step. For now I just enjoyed the feel of her in my arms and the knowledge that she was mine.

**SPOV**

I lay in Eric's arms completely satisfied and happier than I can ever remember being. I was still feeling things that I was certain were coming from outside myself and I wondered if my telepathy had gone on the fritz. _I had heard the expression mind blowing sex but never expected it to actually blow my mind!_ The thought was totally ridiculous but it did amuse me to no end.

"What has you so entertained lover?" Eric asked curious. _Damn! I forgot he could feel me!_ "Um I keep feeling things that aren't coming from me and I have heard of mind blowing sex and thought perhaps... oh gods this is so stupid! I thought maybe having sex with you fried my telepathy." I barely managed to finish before I burst out laughing.

Eric was just watching me trying his best to not laugh "Very flattering of you to think so but that's not what you're feeling." He said amusement coloring his voice. I felt satisfaction, pride and amusement bubble inside my mind and I knew for sure that wasn't me.

"You're feeling me Sookie. The emotions and sensation you are feeling are what I am feeling and experiencing. The second time a vampire and human share blood the effects I told you about blood tie become stronger. A bond is formed making what I feel from you stronger and allowing you to feel me as well but only if the emotions are strong, unshielded or I send them to you and I can block it if you don't want to feel me." He raked his hand through his hair before he continued he was clearly unshielded since I could feel his nervousness and tension. I wondered what else he had to say that had him so frazzled.

"If we share blood a third time we will have a full blood bond making us mates for as long as we both live and being separated for too long would have ill effects on us both, it's called bonding sickness. You will feel everything I do then, we can send emotions back and forth to each other, block each other and we would both be able to find the other no matter how far apart. It is only severable by the death of one or both mates. I should have told you before." Eric answered cautiously.

I could see it in his eyes as well as feel it in my mind that he was nervous about my reaction to what he'd said. "Thank you for telling me the truth Eric. It doesn't change anything, I meant it when I said I wanted to be yours and that I want you to be mine as well. Now that I know what it really means to belong to each other I am still sure that it's what I want. Ilove you and I like feeling you." I answered before I kissed him gently.

It was sweet and tender and perfect, I lay back down to rest curled up against him feeling peaceful and happy. Eric was tracing patterns on my back and was slowly lulling me to sleep when suddenly I was overcome with the intense need to find shelter to find somewhere safe. I had no idea what on earth would make me feel like this I had never experienced this kind of feeling while I'd been staying here or anywhere for that matter. "Eric, we have to leave here! Something is off, it's not safe here." I said as I bolted from the bed looking for my clothes.

Eric was looking at me strangely, confused "What? Sookie what are you talking about? Everything is fine." He said. The feeling that I needed to go and find somewhere safe was still nagging me "I feel...I feel like I need to be somewhere safe and I don't feel like it's safe here. Please we have to go." I pleaded. I was at a loss to explain this sudden anxiety about being in my own apartment.

I was looking at him with pleading eyes wishing he'd hurry up and get ready but he was just looking at me completely astonished. What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked slightly annoyed. "You're feeling the pull of the sun. Vampires naturally know when the sun will rise and our survival instincts alert us to when we need to seek shelter. I'm feeling it and it's bleeding through to you. That should not be possible, I have never heard of a human feeling the suns pull even when fully bonded."

Ok that was not what I was expecting him to say at all but it was pretty damn neat that I could feel the sun about to come up however I could do without the mini panic attack. " Wow! That's..well that's just so cool! Wait! How come I am about to have a panic attack and your just all relaxed?" I asked. _I wonder if I will get to sample any other super powers? _I started giggling at my thought this was so crazy any normal girl would have long since run screaming for the hills but I was not a normal girl and for the first time ever I was happy about it.

Eric chuckled and shook his head "You never stop surprising me Sookie Stackhouse. I am not having a panic attack as you say because I have long since grown accustomed to feeling it but I can assure the first time I felt it I was anything but calm. If this continues you will become accustomed to it too" He explained clearly amused by my reaction.

"Good to know Mr. Northman!" I quipped as I continued getting dressed since I knew we would have to go soon so he could get back to his windowless bedroom where he'd be safe for the day. Eric joined me in dressing and I leaned against the wall enjoying watching him "See anything you like?" He said seductively with a smirk plastered on his face. God he could set me on fire with just a look, he knew it too and he was being so smug about it. Well two could play that game, I felt my own smirk settle onto my lips.

"Mmmmhmm...I see many things I like." I answered back in my most seductive voice while I devoured him with my eyes. I licked my lips and winked at him before turning to the mirror to brush out my hair. The look on his face was priceless and his fangs had come back down. _Ha! I beat him at his own game!_

I watched him fight himself to remain composed while he finished dressing as he glared at my reflection in the mirror. He held his hand out to me once he was fully dressed "We must go. The sun will rise in twenty minutes." He said. "Ok. Let me just grab the rest of my things." I grabbed my back pack and put my few remaining possession into it and slung it over my shoulder. I turned back and took Eric's hand letting him lead me from my rental.

**EPOV**

I had been worried about what Sookie's reaction would be to the blood bond we formed only to have her be completely accepting of it and what it meant. When she said that that was still what she wanted knowing what it meant I knew that this woman had been made for me. I had no idea what good deed I had ever done to deserve such a wondrous creature but I was thanking every god I had ever heard of for sending her to me.

As she slipped her hand into mine I was pulled back to the present. I had been so comfortable here with her and so absorbed in solidifying our relationship that I would be cutting very close getting back to my suite at the Valkyrie. I lead her to the stairs but instead of heading down to my car I led her up to the roof and she followed me without question but I could feel her curiosity prickling in our bond.

"Eric, why exactly are we going up on the roof? We are running out of time to be up here star gazing." She said warily. I turned to her my smirk taking its rightful place "We need to get back faster than the vette can take us. We are going to fly." I stated frankly.

Her eyes got as big as saucers "Oh no we are not. You can't be serious! Are you serious? Oh my gods, you are!" She said. I couldn't tell if she was excited or afraid but I was highly amused by her reaction. "I am serious. Come here." I said calmly as I hopped up onto the ledge of her building and once again held out my hand to her.

I waited for only a moment before she walked forward and grasped my hand "Wrap your arms around my neck. You'll love it I promise." I told her. She smiled at me as she stepped up on the ledge in front of me her trust in me was unwavering as she wrapped her arms around my neck and relaxed against my body.

I slowly floated us off the ledge and into the air "Oh my gods! This is amazing Eric!" She whispered in my ear. I turned her in my embrace until her back was against my chest so she could see the world the way I most enjoyed and I heard her gasp as she took in the view. The sun however was going to cut this experience short for her today we had less than ten minutes now until I would die for the day and I had to get inside.

I quickly picked up speed and Sookie let out an excited squeal like she was on a roller coaster. It pleased me that she was enjoying this so much and I vowed to myself that I would take her flying again when time wasn't working against us.

We landed on the balcony to my suite in under thirty seconds just as we enter the suite my day security armed itself. I didn't release her from my embrace but instead carried her straight to my room and sat her on the edge of the bed. She smiled at me softly before she stood and undid the buttons of my shirt and pushed it of my shoulders leaving little kisses on my chest as she worked my belt buckle lose and let my jeans fall to the floor.

She pulled my borrowed shirt over her head and dropped it onto floor to join my discarded clothes. I captured her face in my hands and kissed her tenderly as she took my hand and pulled me into the bed with her.

I lay back and pulled the cover over us as I felt the weight of the sun about to pull me into my days rest. Sookie curled up and laid her head on my chest twining her legs with mine " Vila väl Eric. Jag kommer att se dig ikväll." (Rest well Eric. I will see you tonight.) I wrapped my arm more tightly around her and inhaled her scent " Vila och min kärlek."(Rest well my love.) I whispered into her ear as the sun took me under.


End file.
